Two Hearts Beat As One
by Blueberry Smoothie
Summary: A fluffy story about the Schuesters . . .
1. Chapter 1

Hello Wemma peeps! :) This hiatus is doing things to me, and as a result this fic sprung up. I hope you enjoy it! There's a little something extra in this story, too, which Rainedrops may recognize. ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee! I would be happy if I did, though! :D

**Two Hearts Beat As One: Chapter 1**

The Schuester family, being a family of two for two years, is going to have a new addition. This news was delivered to Emma on a bright and breezy Wednesday morning by her doctor, exactly one hour ago.

Up to now, Emma sat in a daze in her car, drinking in her predicament. Not that she was feeling inadequate for this important milestone in her life, or helpless with the situation at the moment, because she felt quite the opposite. She was filled with happiness and excitement, and felt so jittery that she found it hard to concentrate on anything, let alone drive herself home.

So she stayed sitting alone in her car, only this time, she didn't feel the need to roll up all the windows, put on sad music, and cry. All she wanted to do was calm herself down into a state where she can get home safely, back to the most important person in her life, her husband, Will. Well, not for long. He will have to share the limelight with someone else in approximately nine months.

They had both wanted so badly to have a baby. After she had gotten over her OCD and had no trouble being intimate with Will, he had jokingly told her that they needed to practice a lot for this shining moment in their lives. Emma had blushed demurely at his comment then, although secretly, she shared his dream.

Ever since they had been together, properly, he was the only one she could picture having children with. He told her the same thing, and that meant a lot to her, considering the baby fiasco he had with his ex-wife. She was glad that he was willing to take a chance with her, and she only ever wished she could make his dream of being a father come true.

Accordingly, after their wedding, they decided to get to work right away. And yet, fate had been unkind to them, and that longed-for baby had been elusive to be had. They had married when Emma was almost 33 and Will 34, on a bright and sunny June day. Emma was almost 35 now, and Will was 36.

They had spent two years of marital bliss with each other, and the lack of a child hadn't really dampened their spirits. They were still as in love with each other as before, and considered themselves very lucky that they had found each other. Will had reassured her that his love for her would not change, and would only grow stronger everyday, even if they would not have children. Emma was sure he meant what he said, but deep down, she felt her biological clock ticking, and she was scared of never having a chance to make her life perfect. She always thought that a baby would be the icing on the cake that was their union.

xxxxx

She started feeling little tiny changes about two weeks ago. She felt tired after lunch and started taking naps in the middle of the day, which she never did before, not since she was a preschooler. Her breasts became tender, but her period didn't come like they usually did after a few days. She shrugged it off, though, because her periods were somewhat irregular, and concluded her hormones were just out of whack. Then the nausea came, even before she was out of bed. When the vomiting came, Will was worried. It had gone on for three straight days, and they thought she had a stomach superbug. He was anxious for her to go to the doctor.

"Sweetie, you had better go to the doctor this time," he said. "Promise me you'll go, please? Better yet, I'll call the hospital for an appointment, I think you need a thorough workup to figure out what's ailing you."

"It's just a stomach bug, Will, it will go away on its own," she said, but that was the last thing she had to say before she ran for the bathroom for the second time that morning. She was heaving over the toilet bowl by the time he caught up with her.

"Just breathe deeply for a while, Emma," he said soothingly while massaging her back.

"What's wrong with me?" she sobbed into his chest while he enveloped her in his arms as they both sat on the floor slumped beside the bathtub.

"Shhh, you're going to be all right," he said into her hair while rubbing soothing circles on her arm. "That doctor's appointment seems like a good idea now, doesn't it? Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

They stood up from where they sat on the floor, and as Emma was brushing her teeth, Will made the call to their local hospital.

"They've scheduled you for a check up tomorrow, Em. They said we should monitor your situation and if you continue vomiting, we should go to the ER straight away. In the mean time, you're supposed to stay in bed and have some fluids in you to replace what you've lost. I'd better get you some Gatorade."

"Okay," she said meekly, tired out from her ordeal. He tucked her in bed, giving her a little kiss on the forehead before getting her what she needed. She sighed into her pillow, a million thoughts running through her mind.

As Will went to the kitchen, the same thing was happening to him. Did he dare himself to hope? They never spoke about the elephant in the room, but Will was not ignorant about the little changes that have been happening to Emma. _It would be better to be cautious than to expect too much from this_, he thought. _I wouldn't want to be disappointed if things don't turn out how I like them to_.

He brought her the Gatorade with a small smile on his face.

"Feeling better, honey?" he asked.

"Thank you, sweetie. Yes, I'm feeling much better," she said, returning the smile.

"So, your appointment is for 9 am tomorrow . . . Oh, shoot! I have that meeting with the school board tomorrow to discuss the Glee Club budget for next school year! Why they had to schedule it in the summer, I can't understand! It's at 8:30. I can try to ask someone to cover for me, though."

"No, you have to go yourself, you're the one who knows the club inside and out, and what's best for it. I'll be fine going by myself, the trip to the hospital will only take 20 minutes max."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure, don't worry about it."

"Promise you'll call me if anything goes wrong, okay?"

"Okay."

xxxxx

The next day found her alone in the doctor's office without Will by her side. After the usual interview about her signs and symptoms and a physical examination, she had to have some blood work done because the general practitioner could not find anything wrong with her at the moment. She was encouraged to stay while awaiting the results, so by 10, she was sitting in the waiting room, leafing through a lawn mower's magazine catalogue, barely recognizing what she saw on the pages.

"Mrs. Schuester? Dr. Christopherson will see you now about the results of your work up," the doctor's assistant said and ushered her back into the office.

"Hello again, Mrs. Schuester. You might want to sit down for this!"

She gasped, her big old Bambi eyes going even bigger as she heart leapt to her throat.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it in a bad way! I've got good news, actually. Congratulations! You're going to have a baby!" Dr. Christopherson quickly announced to relieve her from further anxiety. "I'll have to refer you now to your OB-GYN."

She couldn't describe how happy she felt, she was smiling such a huge smile that her cheeks hurt, and her eyes watered with happy tears. On top of that she, became speechless. All she could do was look down on her belly and rub it affectionately.

"Now, I understand that Dr. Anderberry is your OB-GYN. Would you like us to set you up with an appointment with her?"

She finally found her voice. "Yes, thank you doctor, I would appreciate it."

The doctor's assistant made the appointment, which was scheduled for Friday at 2 pm.

Emma thanked Dr. Christopherson for delivering her the news and walked back to her car, which she sat in for quite sometime. Who would have thought that she would be bringing home some good news when what brought her to the hospital had seemed horrible?

_Will is going to be ecstatic about this! How should I tell him? _She thought that moment would be so special, no matter what. She was finally able to shake off her nerves and decided it was time to get home. Will would be home at around noon, so that just gave her time to prepare a simple lunch. But first, she needed to go to the pharmacy for her chosen plan to work.

xxxxx

Emma waited nervously for Will to arrive home. He had called her up for an update on her situation. Did she imagine it, or was there a note of disappointment in his voice when she told him it was just a stomach bug? He would be home by 12:30 pm. She had prepared for them some salad and PB&J sandwiches for lunch, being pressed for time coming from the hospital.

She heard a jingle of keys and the clicking open of the lock. A second later, Will popped in the front door, yelling, "Honey, I'm home!"

"Hey baby!" Emma greeted him, almost wincing at the word 'baby,' but she caught herself just in time. They shared a sweet kiss and a big bear hug. "Uhm, how did the meeting go?" She said nonchalantly, recovering just in time. _Don't act suspicious!_she chided herself, but she could not stop the hammering of her heart inside her chest.

"Great! Even though the school board couldn't afford lunch for us . . . budget cuts . . . they gave the Glee Club a really good deal! But enough about the Glee Club, how are you? Are you sure it's just a stomach bug?" he asked, concern apparent in his hazel eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure!" she said almost defensively, not meeting his eyes with her brown orbs. "So, are you hungry? I hope you'll like what were having for lunch. I only had a little time to prepare it, so it will have to do. I promise I'll make it up to you later!" she said, changing the subject. She wasn't an expert at deflection for nothing.

"I'm famished, let's eat! Oh, PB&J, my favorite! It reminds me of our first excursion together, along with six Glee kids, of course!" he said fondly, reminiscing the past with a smile.

They talked about mundane things while having lunch, cracking each other up with jokes and putting each other in a good mood. They cleaned up the dishes together afterwards, then proceeded to cuddle on the couch.

Emma yawned a big yawn and snuggled even closer to Will.

"I think it's time for someone's nap!" he laughed.

She pretended to be annoyed by him, giving him a sulky glare, but then she smiled. "Before I have my nap, though, I remember I have a present for you. Can you get it, please? It's sitting behind that photo of us in New York."

"Great, a present! I love presents! I can't believe you're giving me an early two-year anniversary present, I haven't even a clue what to get you yet!" he said happily, already off the couch. What he brought back with him was a small rectangular box, covered in periwinkle wrapping paper.

Emma's heart was pounding with anticipation. "Well, it can be considered a present for both of us. Open it!"

"Okay, okay, I will," Will said, laughing at her excitement, at the same time intrigued by what she said. He gingerly removed the wrapper and the tissue paper covering the present. He held the small item, his hand shaking slightly, just staring at it for a couple of seconds, not able to say anything. He then looked at Emma, his eyes going wide.

"Is this, uhm, is this for real, Em?" he asked, clearly not believing what he saw until she confirmed it with her words.

"Yup," she said, nodding her head, a wide smile gracing her features. "Congratulations, Daddy!"

The pregnancy kit stick with the plus sign on it clattered to the floor as his arms encircled her waist. He suddenly gave her a passionate kiss on the lips, and it seemed to go on forever. When they parted, slightly panting, their foreheads still touching together, he whispered, "I love you so much, Em! You've made me the happiest man on earth!" He pecked at her lips again.

She smiled into his kiss. "I love you, too, so much! Thanks for making me the happiest woman on earth!" she returned, stroking the hair near his nape lovingly.

She then noticed that tears were rolling down his cheeks unchecked. That made her lose it, too, and in a second, they were both wiping each others' tears away. He was crying for the child he had finally gained in exchange for the child which he never had that he considered he lost. She was crying because she never thought she would be a mother because of her issues, which she has thankfully overcome, and partly, for the same reason he had. But all those tears were tears of joy, there is no denying that. They were crying, but they were both so happy.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading! I hope you review! :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who read last chapter, especially to those who reviewed. :) I hope you like this one! Disclaimer is on the first chapter.

**Two Hearts Beat As One: Chapter 2**

Bright light was streaming through the dandelion-colored curtains of the Schuesters' master bedroom, making the summer sunshine feel even more summery and suffusing the room with a brilliant radiance. The brightness slowly woke Will as it crept to his eyelids although he was reluctant to get up. Yesterday had been the most amazing day of his life, so far. He was to become a father! He looked down at his chest, his beautiful wife's sleeping form huddled over it, her breathing slow and even. He gently stroked her hair and gave her a small kiss on the head. The tiny movement woke Emma up, and she mumbled a sleepy good morning on his chest.

"Good morning, sleepy head!" he chuckled, giving her another kiss. "Don't get up yet! Here, have a cracker!" he said while reaching over the bedside table for the box of saltines he had placed there last night.

"Must I eat in bed? The crumbs are going to be all over the sheets!" Although Emma had gone leaps and bounds in overcoming her OCD, she still couldn't stand eating in bed.

"C'mon! It will help with the morning sickness, which thankfully hasn't reared its ugly head yet today," Will pressed on. "And besides, you didn't complain one bit with the mess we made last night," he smirked.

Emma blushed and took the cracker, slowly chewing on it. "I don't feel as nauseated today compared to yesterday," she admitted, ignoring Will's sly comment.

"Good!" Will said through a mouth full of cracker.

"Hey, you're spreading crumbs all over the bed!" she protested.

"Sorry!" he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

They continued munching on the crackers for a few minutes in comfortable silence.

"I think that's enough crackers for me today!" Emma declared.

"Me too! You ready to get up? I think you should do it slowly, though."

"Yeah. Surprisingly, I feel fine. I think those crackers did work."

"That's great! I think eating crackers in bed should be on our morning routine."

"I agree, I think I can live with eating in bed everyday, as long as it helps me not to throw up."

They showered and dressed, then had breakfast, Emma eating only small portions so as not to trigger her morning sickness. Between sips of his tea, Will asked, "So, what do you want to do today, Em? The weather is perfect for a walk in the park, maybe even a picnic. We can have one if you want."

"I was thinking of maybe window shopping at the mall today. Do you think it's too early to look at baby things? I really want to, Will," she said hopefully, her eyes sparkling.

At that moment, Will's heart suddenly swelled with joy. His eyes sparkled similarly to Emma's, and he fell in love with her even more, if that was possible.

"That's brilliant, Em! I'm envious I didn't think of that!" he said, giving her a peck on the lips and her favorite goofy smile.

"That's okay," she said, ruffling his curls affectionately, "It can be your turn to think of something brilliant next time."

"I may just have an idea about that!" Will said happily. Suddenly, a light bulb switched on his head about the perfect anniversary present.

xxxxx

They decided to go to the mall later that afternoon, after Emma's nap, to be sure that she was well rested and wouldn't have an episode of ralphing.

At 4 pm, both of them were safely buckled in the car, and in 25 minutes, they arrived at the mall. They first went to a clothing store which sold pregnant women's apparel because it was conveniently located near the main entrance on the first floor. Emma was quite thrilled to find out that there were a lot of fashionable get-ups to choose from, and frankly, she was quite relieved that she didn't have to wear frumpy dresses whilst heavily pregnant. If there's one thing Emma loves, besides Will, it's fashion.

"Honey, you're not even showing yet, you can still wear all your clothes!" Will said fondly.

"I know, I know! I was just looking at what I outfits I could wear once I have a giant ball of a belly!"

"I'm sure you'll still look beautiful no matter what!"

"Aww, you're so sweet!" she smiled and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"It's the truth! You know what else you need to get during the pregnancy? Flat shoes!"

"No! I love my high heels! I'll never part with them!"

"It's for your own good, Em." Will looked a bit disconcerted when she said that. "And besides, they've got flat-heeled Mary Janes," he said, pointing to the shoes on display.

"Don't worry, Will, I was only joking! They have them in my favorite color, too," she laughed out loud. "C'mon, I'm ready to go."

They walked hand-in-hand towards the escalators, oblivious to the crowd around them. They were always like that when they were together, in their own universe of love. Reaching the second floor, they headed straight to the baby store.

Will couldn't hide his huge grin as they headed in that direction, and Emma was equally pleased and excited.

"Oooh, look at those baby outfits, they are so tiny and cute!" Emma squealed when she saw a row of onesies. One in particular caught her eye. It was an off-white one, with ladybug prints all over. Will noticed it was her favorite as she gently touched the fabric.

"That is so cute! It kind of reminds me of my very own cleany-bug!" he said, giving her hand a squeeze.

Emma smiled at him. He was always there for her, supporting her all throughout her battle with her OCD, even when they weren't yet together. She was glad that he was still here, this time, for the good times.

"We're only window shopping today, however. Maybe we can start getting the baby stuff in a month or two."

"If that's what you want, it's fine by me." He noticed that she was holding something back from him, and he thought he knew what she was thinking. He decided that distraction was the best cure this time. "Oh, look at this crib! I think it's fit for a baby princess!" he dragged her over to an intricately carved wooden crib which was painted white with little pink roses. "Do you think our daughter would like it? That is, if we will have a daughter."

She laughed. "I think that's way beyond our budget! And, we could have a son, you know. There is a fifty percent chance of it."

"I really don't care about the baby's sex, Em. Having either a boy or girl is fine by me," he said truthfully.

"I don't care either. We're going to love him or her so much no matter how he or she turns out!"

"Only, I want our baby to have your big old Bambi eyes!"

"And I want him or her to have your butt chin!" she retorted.

They were both laughing hard after that. They went around the store for a little over an hour, checking out cribs, toys, and outfits. That gave them an idea of what they wanted to get the baby in the near future.

When it was nearly six o'clock, they decided to have an early dinner at a vegetarian pizza place. Emma insisted that she was in the mood for it, which surprised Will.

"Are you sure about this, Em? There are loads of cheese on pizza, even if it's vegetarian," he said skeptically after they ordered.

"I'm sure, Will, and besides, there will be lots of vegetables on it, too, and that's good for the baby!"

"Okay!" he relented. "Listen, I have to go to the bathroom, will you be all right for a few minutes here alone?"

"Yeah, I'll be all right."

He gave her a kiss before he left the table. He was back within a minute, however.

"Ugh, the men's bathroom is out of order, I'll have to go out of the restaurant. Can you forgive me for this? I really need to go!"

"Maybe . . . look, just go, I'll be fine. I'll still be here when you return."

"Thanks! You can start eating without me if our order comes, I know you're hungry." He gave her another kiss and left.

When he returned, she had eaten two whole slices of pizza.

"Hey, glad you could join me!" she greeted him. "You were gone awfully long, I tried to wait for you before digging in, but the pizza was so tempting, and the cheese is so good, I couldn't resist!"

He laughed, clearly amused. He never imagined Emma Schuester loving cheese, but then again, he never imagined Emma having Schuester as her last name either. _We have really come a long way_.

"That does look good," he said, taking a slice for himself. "Don't worry, I washed my hands very well."

After dinner, they went to the record store, a favorite haunt of Will's. They ended up buying a bunch of CD's, and Will was already thinking of a mashup for the Glee Club from a couple of the songs. Next, they went to pick up some groceries at the supermarket. They drove home after that, tired but happy from their shopping.

They plopped down on the couch when they arrived, ready for some sleep, dumping what they bought on the coffee table.

"I think I'll take a shower before bed. No, I think I'll take a shower now. I feel so sticky!" Emma said.

"You do that, Em, I'll put away all this stuff," Will offered.

"Thanks, honey!" She kissed him on the cheek before heading for the master bath.

xxxxx

After 20 minutes, Emma was dressed in her pajamas and ready for bed. She found Will already asleep, facing her side of the bed, an open book beside him.

She felt a surge of happiness and love seeing him there. He was her husband, and they were having a baby together. She had to put aside that scary thought of the possibility that she would lose the baby. It had entered her mind just this afternoon before she fell asleep for her nap, but she had not said anything to Will about it. It was just a remnant of her OCD, which she has full control of now. Seeing Will on their bed strengthened her resolve even more not to entertain that thought.

As she pulled the covers off on her side of the bed, something made a slightly scrunching noise. Lifting the covers up, she discovered a small package lopsidedly wrapped in the same periwinkle wrapping paper she used just yesterday. Beside it was a piece of paper folded in half with the words 'Read Me First' written on it. She looked at her husband, who was snoring a little bit, and smiled as she shook her head.

The letter in her hand read this way:

_My darling Emma,_

_Here we are, opening up another chapter in our lives together. I know the road will be long, and not entirely free of twists and turns, but always remember and imprint it in your heart that I will always be here with you. There is nothing to be scared of, we will face this together!_

_Thank you for bringing back the light in my life. Yo te amo._

_Yours forever,_  
><em>Will<em>

Emma was surprised that he picked up that she had some anxious thoughts about her pregnancy. It left her a bit teary-eyed. He truly was her better half. She slowly opened the present, revealing the cute little ladybug onesie she had admired earlier. A little note fell from it. It read: _Advance happy anniversary! I couldn't resist! I guess we're even now! :) xoxo_

She laughed out loud. "You can stop feigning sleep now, Will. I know you don't snore!"

She found him looking straight at her, wide awake with a big smile. She surprised him by diving at him for a kiss. They wrapped their arms around each other and smiled into their kisses. When they pulled apart, she said, "I love it. And I love you for knowing how I feel even without me saying it. Don't worry about it, though, my happiness and excitement far outweigh my fears, because I know I'm not alone, you're here."

He pecked her on the lips lightly and gave her a small squeeze. "I love you, too, and I'll always be by your side. Now, I think we need to sleep," he said while taking the onesie from her and putting it gently on the bedside table, along with the book he was reading. "We have a doctor's appointment to get to tomorrow." He crawled back under the covers, turned off the bedside lamp, and resumed his place on the bed, his arms around her.

Darkness crept into the bedroom, but slivers of moonlight escaped from the curtains, making the atmosphere relaxed and dreamy. They shared one more sweet kiss before sleep slowly overcame them, Will with a smile on his face, and Emma feeling safe and bold in his arms. Together, they could conquer anything.

* * *

><p>AN: Up next, the appointment with the OB-GYN. :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! There's a shoutout to Rainedrops in this chapter. ;) Disclaimer on the first.

**Two Hearts Beat As One: Chapter 3**

The sweet sound of silence was broken in the Schuester household on a calm and sunny Friday morning.

"It's back!" Emma cried out in horror as she frantically made her way to the bathroom, reaching the toilet bowl just in time. Will was with her in a second, rubbing her back soothingly as she emptied the contents of her stomach.

"I thought those crackers worked. It was too good to last," she whimpered when she was done.

"Hey, Em, I don't think it's as bad as before!" Will said while peering over the toilet bowl, "It's probably just nerves because of the doctor's appointment later today. Or, maybe the cheese on the pizza last night!" he added jokingly, raising his eyebrows as he put down the cover of the toilet bowl and flushed the unsightly mess away.

"Maybe you're right. I hope you're right!" she grimaced. "This pregnancy thing is doing crazy things to me! I never liked dairy before because of you-know-what," she said, rolling her eyes, "but I crave it now. I can't explain why!"

"Not all things need to have an explanation," he said, trying to be supportive, "Hey, you're craving cheese! How ironic! At least you'll get plenty of calcium. I think that's good. Are you feeling better now?"

"Yup," Emma said while reaching for her toothbrush. "I think I'll be ready to have some breakfast in a few minutes as well. Do we still have cream cheese? I'd like some on my bagel."

"I think so," said Will, chuckling. "I'll make it for you now. Would you like some strawberries today, or the usual green grapes?"

"I think I'll have blueberries. Thanks, baby! I'll meet you in a while for breakfast. I need to brush my teeth first."

"See you in a few, honey. And hey," he added, crossing the room, jogging back to her, and gently waving the ladybug onesie in front of her, "I hope you think all the discomfort is worth it," he said with a smile.

"Of course I do!" she returned with a smile of her own.

xxxxx

Breakfast was pleasant, with Emma's morning sickness not making another appearance. After cleaning up in the kitchen, the couple decided to relax in the living room, debating whether they will have a boy or a girl. Will said they were having a girl, because Emma is glowing. She begged to differ, saying she was having a boy, because she was tired most of the time, and carrying a boy can do that to you. They were having such a good time bantering that before they knew it, it was lunchtime.

"We're having a girl, because you like cheese so much!" Will joked, stabbing a cherry tomato on his salad.

Emma almost choked on her broccoli with cheese. "That doesn't even make any sense, Will!" she laughed.

xxxxx

They continued with their light mood as they got ready to go to the hospital. In the car on the way, however, they were at a loss for words. Will was concentrating so hard on the road, barely able to contain his excitement. He was smiling all the time he was driving, the thought of seeing his child utmost in his mind. Emma was trying not to freak out. She was mostly concerned about the internal examination she was sure to have, she always hated those. She was looking distractedly outside the window, thinking she'll have to do the relaxation exercises she learned when she was in therapy. She convinced herself that she'll do fine, and that the last part of the examination would be most rewarding. Stealing a glance at Will, she realized how happy he was, and it was infectious. In next to no time, she forgot her troubles and was smiling herself.

They arrived at the hospital at a quarter to two. After Will parked the car and cut the engine, they stared at each other, smiling brightly, love shining in their eyes.

"Here we are!" Will declared, leaning over to give her a loving kiss. "Let's go!"

He opened the car door for her and took her hand as they made their way to Dr. Raine Anderberry's office. Emma was squeezing his hand so tightly, her nerves returning. Will gave her hand a little squeeze and placed a kiss on her knuckles.

"Don't be scared, Em. The messy stuff will be over in no time, and afterwards, we get to see our baby for the first time!" he reassured her.

"Thank you, Will, I don't know what I would do without you."

At his words, Emma was emboldened, and she felt ready to go through whatever awaited her, her motivation getting to see their child, however small and indistinct he or she may be at the moment.

They arrived at the OB-GYN's office at this point, and the assistant escorted them to the examination room. The room looked pleasant enough, with light pastel orange wallpaper, and pictures of mothers and their adorable babies on the wall. _In less than a year, I will be like these women! It's a scary but exciting thought!__  
><em>

The arrival of the doctor cut through Emma's musings.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Schuester," greeted Dr. Anderberry, "I have heard of the exciting news a couple of days ago. Congratulations!" she said warmly.

"Thanks, Dr. Anderberry!" Will and Emma said at the same time, beaming at her, and then at each other.

"Let's start, shall we? You may remain here, Mr. Schuester, if you wish."

"Would you like me to stay with you, sweetie?"

"Yes, honey," Emma answered, giving Will a small smile.

The check up went surprisingly smoothly, even the pelvic examination, although Emma did grip Will's hand very tightly during that so he couldn't help but yell. She was astonished that she had it in her not to panic. _Having a baby really changes everything,_ she thought, _I'm surprised at how much mess I can endure now just by thinking that whatever needs to be done is for my baby's own good.__  
><em>

"Everything looks good," said Dr. Anderberry.

Will flashed Emma an encouraging smile from his place beside her by the examination table then gave her a small kiss on the lips.

"Judging from the examination I have performed and the lab results you had last Wednesday, I'd say you're around six weeks into your pregnancy, Emma."

"Six weeks? That's more than a month!" Emma was shocked. Will tried to calm her down by gently caressing the back of her hand with his thumb.

"It's not uncommon to find out someone is pregnant at this stage for the first time, a lot of women do. I have one more test to perform, and it's invasive. Of course, Mr. Schuester can remain here with you if you decide to go through with it."

"Wait, Dr. Anderberry, I thought prenatal visits usually ended with an ultrasound scan? That's not invasive." It was Will who spoke this time.

"This early in the pregnancy, we can't really see much using an abdominal approach. That's why most scans during this time are done transvaginally. You know what that entails, right? I needed to check with both of you first whether you decide to go through with it, knowing Emma's situation. It's going to take longer than the pelvic exam. You can always wait two weeks more, by that time, we can better visualize the baby by the abdominal ultrasound."

After a few moments of silence, Emma spoke. "I'll go through with it," she said softly, in almost a whisper.

"Are you sure, honey? You don't have to if it makes you uncomfortable, we can wait two more weeks, it's no big deal," Will said soothingly.

"I'm quite sure," Emma said in a stronger voice, full of determination. "I really want to see our baby, Will, I can't wait another two weeks. I can do this!"

"Well, if you're sure . . . Em, I really want to see our baby, too, even if he or she will just be a blot on the screen!" Will said with a widening smile, barely containing his glee.

"Great! I'll prepare the equipment." said Dr. Anderberry. She explained the whole procedure to Will and Emma in the least graphic way possible. In the end, Emma still decided to go through with it.

"Are you ready to meet your little one, Mom and Dad?" the doctor asked as she put some lubricant on the probe.

"We're ready as we can ever be!" Will spoke for both of them.

"Okay! This may feel a bit cold, Emma. Just take a deep breath."

She started manipulating the probe, looking for a position that will give them the best view of the baby. Emma didn't even think about how the procedure was done, her and Will's attention were completely fixed on the screen, even though they couldn't make out what they were seeing. It was mostly black and white patches, but they were captivated by it, trying to decipher the image.

The doctor raised her eyebrows as she watched the screen with a small smile. "I don't know how to say this," she paused, "but, are you ready for another surprise?"

"What is it, doctor?" Emma said in alarm while Will's eyes widened. They gripped each other's hands tighter.

"You're having twins!"

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks to all of you who continue to read my fic! Any thoughts on where this should go? Feel free to review or PM me.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Two Hearts Beat As One: Chapter 4**

"I-I'm sorry? What did you just say?" Emma was flabbergasted. "Uhm, did you say twins?" she said as if not believing her own ears, her voice rising an octave higher. She looked at Will to gauge his reaction at the news.

He tried to remain impassive, but Emma thought she saw a flicker of triumph in his eyes. He desperately wants to have a baby, correction, babies! Twins! That means double of everything, double the crying, double the mess, double the madness! Can we afford to have twins? Can we take care of them as we should? Will we get enough sleep? Will we sleep at all? Her mind was running wild, and she never felt so out of control as this moment now.

"Yes, I said twins," the doctor answered, a little rattled by her reaction. "See those two darker ovals on the screen? Those are your babies. You're going to have fraternal twins!"

"Wow!" Will finally found his tongue. "Fraternal twins! At least we won't have any trouble telling them apart, Em!" he said with a chuckle, not able to contain his elation any longer, because, clearly, he was beside himself with joy. Her heart melted when she saw him this thrilled and happy.

"Would you like a picture of your twins, Mom and Dad?"

"Yes!" they both said together, Emma finally smiling at Will and Will grinning from ear to ear.

"Can we have at least five copies of that? We haven't told our parents yet, and I'm sure they'll want to see pictures of the twins," said Will excitedly.

"Sure, sure! First time parents, huh?" Dr. Anderberry chuckled, "I think we're done here. I'll schedule your next check up, then you can go."

After being prescribed prenatal multivitamins and given some instructions, Will and Emma made their way back to the car. Before getting in, they shared a sweet kiss, words failing them yet again. Will gently caressed Emma's belly when they parted, and Emma copied his actions, placing her hand over his, over their unborn children. All they could do was smile at each other afterwards. They remained silent on the ride home, Will concentrating harder on the road as he was doubly happy now, and Emma, preoccupied with a lot of things on her mind. Will was aware of it, but decided it was easier to talk about things when they got home.

xxxxx

Emma collapsed dramatically on the couch when they arrived home, a heavy sigh escaping her lips.

"Tired from the ordeal you just went through, honey?" Will said, joining her on the couch and wrapping her in his arms. Emma turned to face him and kissed him languidly on the lips.

"You can say that again!" she said when they parted.

He pecked at her lips one more time before saying, "I know there's a lot on your mind right now. If you're ready to talk, I'm here to listen, okay?"

"Thanks, Will, but right now, I just want to have a little nap."

"Then let's get you to bed," he said, surprising her by lifting her off the couch in a swift movement before she could protest.

"Whoa! Take it easy Will," she giggled as she was being carried to the master bedroom in bridal style, enjoying his playful mood. "You wouldn't want to hurt the babies now, would you?"

"My babies!" he said delightedly, letting her down gently on the bed and stroking the nonexistent bump on her lower abdomen gently and lovingly. "Twins!"

"So, are you happy about it?" she teased him, nudging him on the ribs. "And they're our babies, not just yours. I'm so happy that we'll get two additions to our family . . . but . . . I'm scared, too, Will," she finally confessed to him.

"Our babies then!" he continued on a serious note, "Yeah, I know, Em, but I want us to take it one day at a time. I admit I feel even more protective of you now that I know we're having twins. And I know it's only been two hours since I learned we're having two little ones, but I feel like I've spent days worrying about your welfare! Come to think of it, it is a bit scary," he shook his head.

"I guess being a parent changes you. Trust me, I can relate. My mind has been on overdrive ever since I found out I was pregnant, and it has only been three days!" she nodded her head in agreement to everything he said.

"What are you most worried about, Em? Please tell me. I want to help in whatever way I can," he looked deeply in her eyes as they lay together on the bed, and she felt his sincerity and love through his gaze.

"I honestly don't know, Will," she admitted. "Maybe I'm just scared of the changes the babies will bring to our lives."

"Whatever those changes will be, I'm sure we can handle them together, whether they will be messes or finances, we'll manage, I'm positive about it," he reassured her. "I'll even change all their diapers if I have to," he added as an afterthought.

"Thanks, Will. You always know what to say to make me feel better."

"Don't I get a reward for that?" he jokingly asked.

"Whatever are you thinking about?" she said while watching his lips, her own moving closer to them.

"I don't know, maybe some Afternoon Delight?" he said hopefully.

"That's a great idea!" Emma said while getting up from the bed.

"Hey, where are you going?" Will asked, confused.

"Making you some Afternoon Delight. Afternoon Delight is a dessert, it's made with coconut and pineapple, and marshmallow fluff," she said teasingly.

"Is it?" he laughed, remembering the first time he heard those words. It's funny how we can joke about it now, it used to be such a big issue before.

"No, not really," she said, coming back to the bed and laughing alongside him. She gave him a passionate kiss which took his breath away and they gave in to their desires.

xxxxx

Will woke up hours later in the dark. It took him a moment to register in his brain what time it was. Is it early morning? Slowly, it dawned on him what happened a few hours earlier. He smiled, trying to reach for Emma, but found air where she was supposed to be. He quickly got out of bed, put on his boxers, and tried to find her. He heard muffled sobs in the living room so he moved in that direction. What he found was not a pretty sight.

Emma was huddled on one end of the sofa, hugging her knees to herself, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Hey, hey, it's okay! I'm right here," Will dashed to her side, wrapping her in his warm embrace. "What's wrong, honey?" he asked while keeping a tight hold on her and kissing her forehead.

"Wi-ill, I had a nightmare," she said in between sobs. "The babies . . . I dreamt we lost the babies!" she wailed. "It was so real."

"Hush now, we just came from the doctor's and everything checked out fine. It was only a dream, Em, nothing to worry about. It's not real," he comforted her, rubbing her back in a soothing manner.

"But what if it happens, Will? I don't think I'll survive it!" she cried into his chest.

Will decided to let her cry it out, let it all out, so for several minutes, he continued to hold her and kiss her hair.

"Hush, Emma, don't talk about things like that," he finally said. "Like I said earlier, let's take it one day at a time. Right now, there is nothing to worry about, the babies are completely all right, and so are we."

"I'm so sorry for freaking out, Will, I couldn't help it."

"There's no need to apologize. Are you feeling better now?" She nodded slowly and he added, "How about some dinner? I'll make you something with cheese if you like."

"Okay, but I think we should have something healthy, for the babies," she said with a small smile, calming down a bit. They made their way to the kitchen, holding hands. "Honey, you should be replacing Jamie Oliver on his shows."

"Huh? Why is that?" Will asked, perplexed.

"Because you're the real Naked Chef!" she giggled.

"Very funny," he said, relieved that a full-blown panic attack was avoided.

xxxxx

The next day was very busy for the Schuesters as they decided to tell everyone they loved about the twins on the way. The telephone calls to and from well-wishers were endless, but they bore everything graciously. The most ecstatic well-wishers had to be the would-be grandparents, of course. Will was an only child and news of grandchildren made his parents so happy that they offered to host the baby shower, which wouldn't be happening in a few months. Emma's parents already had grandchildren from his brother, but they were just as ecstatic, her dad even choking on tears while saying that his baby was going to have babies, with her mom sniffling in the background.

"It seems like everyone we call spreads to news to the others faster than both of us, Will. Every time we hang up, someone else calls to congratulate us!"

"I know! Even all the Glee kids, past and present, are all accounted for," he agreed. "Maybe we should disconnect the phone for a while, and maybe turn off our cell phones, too."

"No, let's just endure this, it's not everyday that we get to announce, or confirm, that we're having twins!" she said cheerfully.

"That's the spirit, honey!" Will said as the phone began to ring again.

"Uhm, honey, you might want to get that," Emma said innocently.

"Fine," Will rolled his eyes at her and answered the phone for the umpteenth time.

xxxxx

A week later, after their two-year anniversary dinner, Will presented Emma with another ladybug onesie, the exactly the same as the one he got her the first time they found out she was pregnant. That made her eyes well with tears of joy. He got it days ago while he mailed the ultrasound pictures to their parents, with specific instructions that they had to be priority mail.

They had agreed not to give each other presents this year, having the twins a great present to each other already, but Will couldn't hold true to what they agreed on, and Emma wasn't complaining. They lovingly placed the onesie beside the other one they already had in the top drawer of their dresser.

When they slipped under the covers that night, Will took the photo of the twins from the bedside table and they both looked at it lovingly.

"I can't wait to meet them, Em!" he told her while hugging her with one arm.

"Me, too! I wonder what they will look like, and I wonder if they'll be boys or girls, or a boy and a girl," she sighed happily into his chest.

"Well, it's going to be months until we find out for sure, but I can honestly say I really don't mind what sex they will be . . ."

"As long as they're healthy," Emma finished for him.

"Exactly!" Will beamed at her. "Good night, babies!" he said, returning the photo on the bedside table then kissing her abdomen. "It's way past your bedtime, but not for your Mommy and me. Hopefully, we will be up for a while."

"Are you sure about that, Daddy?" Emma asked, giggling.

"Oh yes, most definitely!" Will said, and with that, he kissed her with all the passion he could muster and with every fiber of his being.

No other words were said during that night, apart from the I love you's they exchanged after they experienced their moment of ecstasy together. Both slept soundly after that, secure in the comfort and love they have found with each other.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading everyone. Please review, I'd like to know what you think about my story.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Two Hearts Beat As One: Chapter 5**

Three months later found Will and Emma sitting on a blanket spread on the grass at the local park one Saturday morning. Will was daydreaming about their twins while Emma was reading a baby book of names. It was midmorning and the sun was up but the occasional cloud passing by made the rays gentler. Everything seemed clean and fresh, the smell of newly-mown grass tickling their noses in a pleasant way. They were under the shade of a maple tree and were enjoying the sights about them.

They were able to do things like this since Emma's morning sickness vanished two-and-a-half months ago, which was a welcome reprieve from all the other difficulties they would encounter later. Life became normal for a couple of weeks, or rather, it became as normal as it could be when you were pregnant and expecting twins. Then, the other things started to happen.

The mood swings were cute at first, but when the incessant crying about random things made an appearance, it was trying Will's patience. Will had his guilt trips after these episodes, and it always made him feel awful. But the beauty of their relationship was that before they went to sleep, they always cleared up the issues, even if it meant more waterworks before bed.

The pregnancy hormones also affected Emma's mood in the bedroom. She became . . . more assertive . . . and Will wasn't complaining in that department. This was one of the plus sides of the pregnancy.

However, the food and drink cravings were driving Will crazy. One time had him looking for a strawberry slushie at 3 am, and it took him five trips to different convenience stores before he finally found what she wanted. She took one sip of it when he got home and decided she wasn't craving it anymore. Will almost cried that time. Luckily, the cravings were starting to diminish, and on most nights, Will had a good night's sleep, which was a good thing, since school had already started.

"Will," Emma said gently, putting her book away, jolting Will out of his reverie.

"Huh, Em?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Emma." He kissed her nose on her upturned face and smiled at her.

"Look at the squirrels, Will, they're so cute!" she said, suddenly changing the subject when she spotted the furry animals.

"Yes, they are," he said slowly, warily eyeing the squirrels. He had an unfounded fear of squirrels, they just creeped him out.

"But look, one of them hurt his little paw." She was starting to tear up. "Poor thing!"

"Let's go for a walk!" he suggested, clearly not excited about another crying episode nor getting too close for comfort with the little animals. He was starting to become a master of deflection himself. "You got to keep healthy, Em, and they say that walking is the best exercise for pregnant women. C'mon." He helped her up gently. _Or is it swimming? _he mused.

"Okay!" said Emma brightly, forgetting the squirrels and rising to her feet. "But you have to kiss me first."

Will pecked her on the lips.

"Properly, Will," she protested.

He laughed and gave her a mildly passionate kiss on the lips this time. She seemed satisfied by it and slipped on her flat-heeled red Mary Janes as Will gathered up all their picnic things. Her baby bump was very evident now, but all her features remained as dainty as ever.

They followed the walkway going through the park and walked hand-in-hand. The early September air was cool and comforting around them, and they wanted to take advantage of it before it became too chilly. They stopped when they saw some kids playing football, wide grins on their faces.

"Our kids are going to play 'el fútbol' someday, just like I did," he grinned happily. "I'm going to teach them the basics."

"I would love that. I would love to see all their games and cheer for them," she beamed just as widely.

They watched for a few more minutes, imagining that they were watching their children. After a while, Will said, "You ready to continue the walk?"

"Yeah, but let's go to the car first, I hate it that you're lugging that picnic basket around."

They left the picnic basket in the car and continued strolling around the park. Not a few minutes passed before Emma said apologetically, "Uhm, I need to go to the bathroom, honey."

Will shook his head while glancing at his watch and said, "It's amazing how the twins are wreaking havoc on your bladder, sweetheart, you went not two hours ago. Just sit over here by the bench, I'll get your disinfectant and wipes."

"Thank you," she called after his retreating form. Emma had a handle on her OCD by now, but still, a public toilet is a public toilet.

They walked some more after going to the bathroom, and when Emma started to complain about getting tired, they settled themselves on a bench with a view of dogs playing frisbee and fetch with their owners.

"Do you think we can ever own a dog? I never had one growing up," he asked randomly.

"Not right now, Will. Our plates are going to be quite full after a few months. But they're cute. Maybe when the kids are older, they can have a puppy, once they can help care for it."

Emma rested her head on Will's shoulder while Will wrapped her in a one-armed hug. He kissed her hair as they continued watching nothing in particular, content in each other's company.

After a while, Emma sighed and said, "I want our babies to learn to sing and dance like you, Will. I really wish they will inherit your talents. But I want them to be happy, so we shouldn't force them to do anything, okay?"

"Okay. Let's just surround them with music while they are growing up so that they will learn to love it themselves. You know what, Em, I want them to be able to play the piano like you, you play so well," he said as he hugged her tighter.

"Or they could could learn to play the ukulele," she added with a smile. "I love it when you sing to the babies, Will. I love your voice, it's so soothing, and I'm sure our babies feel the same way as me."

"Do you want me to sing for them now? I could, you know, just give me a few minutes to think of a perfect song." He shifted in his seat, putting the arm around her shoulders around her waist instead so that both his hands were now resting on her abdomen and their babies. Emma also rested her hands on her abdomen, Will's hand occasionally brushing her own as he caressed her belly.

"Yes," she whispered, quite relaxed in Will's arms.

After a moment, Will began to sing . . .

_When all the world is a hopeless jumble__  
><em>_And the raindrops tumble around__  
><em>_Heaven opens a magic lane_

Emma sang the next lines . . .

_When all the clouds darken up the skyway__  
><em>_There's a rainbow highway to be found__  
><em>_Leading from your window pane_

They continued singing, to their babies, and also to each other, exchanging loving looks, oblivious that overhead, rain clouds were forming. Both gently stroked Emma's baby bump while they sang, the song now becoming a duet. Their voices harmonized beautifully together.

Will: _To a place behind the sun_

Both Will and Emma: _Just a step beyond the rain_

Will:  
><em>Somewhere over the rainbow way up high,<em>_  
><em>_There's a land that I dreamed of once in a lullaby__  
><em>_Haaaaai__  
><em>

Emma:  
><em>Somewhere over the rainbow skies are blue<em>_  
><em>_And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true_

Both: _Uuuuuh_

Will: _Oooh_

Both:  
><em>Someday I'll wish upon a star<em>_  
><em>_And wake up where the clouds are far behind me__  
><em>_Where troubles melt like lemon drops__  
><em>_High above the chimney tops__  
><em>_That's where you'll find me__  
><em>

Both: _Oh somewhere over the rainbow_

Emma: _Bluebirds fly_

Will: _Birds fly over the rainbow_

Both: _Why then, oh why can't I? Ahahahahaiii . . ._

At the end of the last note, they both felt something. Emma's eyes widened as large as saucers while Will's remained unblinking and fixed on hers. There it was again. They both looked down at their hands on Emma's belly.

"Em, did you feel that?" asked Will, excitement in his eyes as he returned his gaze on her Bambi eyes.

"Yes, I did!" Emma nodded enthusiastically. "The babies just kicked for the first time!"

Will sought her lips with his own, gleeful of sharing this special moment with his wife. Emma returned his kiss with great fervor, feeling the same way. They were transported to a world where only both of them existed.

A low rumble of thunder brought them back to the present and to their senses. It was starting to drizzle lightly.

"Let's get you and the babies to the car, sweetie," Will said, placing a kiss on her belly before he helped her up. "I'm afraid you'll catch a cold if we don't go soon enough."

They jogged, or rather, walked as fast as they could towards their car. Before he could help her get in on the passenger's side, Emma planted a surprise sneak attack on Will.

"I thought it was romantic to give you a pearly white harbor in the rain, we've never kissed in the rain before," she said with a wink.

He grinned her favorite crooked smile and closed the passenger door, quickly running over to the driver's side and closing his door. He gave her a surprise kiss as she was fumbling with her seatbelt, the rain now pelting the car roof.

"What happened today was amazing, Em," he said, not able to wipe the smile off his face.

"I'm glad to share all these firsts with you, Will," she said sincerely to him, grinning from ear-to-ear herself. "Let's go home, honey, so that we can get out of these wet clothes."

"What are you suggesting, Mrs. Schuester?" he asked with a smirk, raising one of his eyebrows.

Emma just laughed out loud. He gently kissed her abdomen twice, one kiss for each of their children, and then he gave Emma a peck on the lips before taking his family home. Even the rain couldn't dampen Will's mood today, that's for sure.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello! :) Another update for you Wemma peeps. I don't own the song, it's Somewhere Over the Rainbow by Matthew Morrison featuring Gwyneth Paltrow. A real Wemma duet on Glee would be nice, wouldn't it? ;)<p>

Thanks to EpicWemma for letting me borrow her idea of Will's fear of squirrels in my story. Thanks also to Obsessionsaremylife for telling me before that she couldn't picture Wemma with twins when I asked her to write me a twin fic. Do you remember, Charlotte? :P :D That's why this story came to life. And lastly, thank you to all the readers. If you review, I would appreciate it very much. ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

**Two Hearts Beat As One: Chapter 6**

It was autumn and the leaves on the trees were starting to change their color, a sign that winter would soon come. Winter may mean the end of the year, but for the Schuesters, the ending of the year will mark a new beginning in their lives. The new year promised to bring them new additions to their family.

It had been raining in Lima for a couple of days, but on this particular morning, the sun decided to show up. Emma chose to crank open the casement windows of the second floor nursery of their three-bedroom home, letting the breeze waft around the room, bringing in the sounds and smells of autumn. The sunlight set her fiery hair ablaze as she peered over an open window whilst sitting on the love seat by it, her hair blending with the warm oranges and reds of the season.

Without her knowing it, she was being watched. Will had gone out for an early morning run, trying to clear his head of unpleasant thoughts. Emma was nearing her sixth month of pregnancy, and thoughts of a premature delivery were slowly eating away at his sanity. Standing on the doorway of the nursery, toweling his damp curls, he tried to focus on the image before him. His wife and their babies were fine. He shook his head, trying to shake away his fears at the same time.

As if a pull from an invisible thread made her aware of him, she turned around to face Will. She caught the melancholy look in his eyes before he tried to cover it with her favorite crooked grin.

"What's wrong, honey?" she asked, reaching him on the doorway in a few strides, a look of worry on her face.

"Nothing," he tried to mask his true feelings. "Let's have some breakfast, you must be starving."

"You can't hide anything from me, Will, I know something's bothering you. Just spill it," she said, stroking his cheek with her hand, intent to find out the truth.

"Fine," he surrendered, "but let's talk about it over breakfast. I'll make it and bring it up here, you just stay put, okay?" He kissed her cheek before he left for the kitchen.

She didn't argue with him because she completely understood that he needed a few moments to be alone with his thoughts, so she plopped down on the love seat on one wall of the nursery, perpendicular to where the two cribs of their twins were situated. _I wonder what's on his mind? He had always been so happy about the pregnancy._

Looking at the two cribs by the wall to her left, she remembered the time when he assembled the cribs himself and painted the nursery a cheerful citron yellow almost singlehandedly. He had been so proud of his accomplishments, smiling for days on end. Now, she caught moments where he would zone out and have a really serious, almost troubled look on his face.

Minutes later, she heard his footsteps in the hallway, and after a moment, Will appeared with a tray loaded with toast, scrambled eggs, green grapes, and some orange juice, which he placed on the ottoman just in front of the love seat.

"Here you go, sweetie, breakfast of champions! Eat up!" he said.

"Thank you, darling!" Emma replied, giving him a kiss on the lips.

They settled themselves comfortably on the love seat, silent as they ate. When the food was gone, Emma looked at Will earnestly and said, "Are you ready to talk now? I'm here for you, always." She gave his hand a squeeze.

"I don't even know where to begin," Will admitted, immediately tearing up a bit, absentmindedly stroking her abdomen.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, just let it out," Emma said soothingly, running a hand through his curls.

Will started to sob, clinging to Emma for comfort.

"It's okay, sweetie, I'm here," she said, although she didn't have any idea why he was crying.

"I'm such a mess right now. You're the one's who's pregnant, but suddenly, I'm the one bawling like a baby."

"It's okay, Will, you're going through this, too. They are also your children. Just tell me what's making you feel sad."

"I'm not really sad, Em. I'm more scared than sad," he confessed.

"Scared of what?"

"The same thing you were scared of before, losing the babies." He continued crying after that, this time silently. "I don't even know why I keep thinking it. I guess it's because I heard a majority of twins are delivered prematurely. That scares the crap out of me, Em. I don't want that to happen to our babies . . . I'm scared I'll lose you, too."

Emma was silent for a while, trying to take in everything Will just said. She busied herself with wiping the tears from his cheeks, thinking of the right words to say. Finally, she kissed him softly.

"I guess it's okay to be scared, Will, God knows I still am. But what you said to me before, and you being with me all this time, it gives me strength not to give in to my fears. Do you remember what you told me when I had that meltdown months ago?"

Will shook his head.

"You told me that we should take everything one day at a time. And you told me there's no point in freaking out if there's nothing to freak out about. Yeah, something like that," she smiled at him, "And you know what? Right now, there's nothing to freak out about. Plus, there are a lot of twins who are born healthy and happy. Even most born prematurely turn out to be just fine. So, cheer up! The babies are doing really well, and so am I."

"Em, you always know what to say to make me feel better," Will said, the corners of his mouth twitching until his lips formed a small smile.

"Is that a smile I see?" she said, after which, she gave him another kiss.

He smiled even wider into their kiss, and when they pulled apart, he said, "Thank you for being such an amazing person, Em."

"You're amazing, too, you know. You've helped me so much, with my OCD and all my issues, and now, you've given me my babies, the greatest gifts I could have ever asked for." Her eyes were welling up now, but for a different reason.

"Why are you crying? I'm sorry for . . . "

"Will, shut up and kiss me!" Emma interrupted him, then silenced him with yet another kiss, which he returned enthusiastically. When their lips parted, their foreheads remained touching, and they stayed that way for a while, relishing in their closeness.

"So, are you okay now?" Emma asked.

"I'm more than okay," he smiled widely.

"Promise me you'll tell me right away if you feel troubled by anything, okay?" Emma pleaded.

"I promise. I want you to do the same."

"I promise to do the same," she smiled at him.

"And now, we have to kiss on it, to make it official," Will grinned wickedly. The next thing he knew, Emma was attacking his lips with her own, leaving him breathless.

xxxxx

On Monday, just before last period started, Will Schuester walked the halls of McKinley in a wonderfully jovial mood. It was quite the opposite of how he felt on Saturday morning. He kept whistling and smiling to himself and at the students still loitering in the halls, high fiving a couple of the Glee kids he met.

"You look happy, Mr. Schue! What's up?" said Neville, a tall and lanky jock who reminded him so much of Finn Hudson.

"The wife and I are going to the doctor's, Nev. I got a feeling today is the day we find out the sex of the babies," Will said excitedly.

"That's cool, Mr. Schue! I'm keeping my fingers crossed that you have at least one boy in there. Say hello to Mrs. Schue for me!" he said, waving goodbye to his Glee Club director and Spanish teacher.

"Will do! See you at Glee Club practice tomorrow."

He turned the corner and headed in the direction of Emma's office. She caught his eye right away and smiled a beautiful smile, her eyes wide and full of joy. The way her eyes sparkled when she looked at him melted his heart, and he couldn't help but give her his dorky crooked grin which she loved so much.

Before reaching the door, the plaque beside it registered on his mind. Emma Schuester . . . . Up to now, seeing her name with his own still gave him goosebumps. Years before, that plaque had her name with a hyphen, and it used to give him heartache. But that seemed ages ago, buried in the past. He had been so happy when she decided to take his surname as her own when they got married, minus the hyphen. He always thought Emma Schuester had a nice ring to it.

"Hi!" he said quietly after sitting down on one of the seats opposite her own.

"Hi!" she replied brightly.

He leaned over and kissed her on the lips. She returned the kiss sweetly.

"I love how I can just lean over and kiss you when I want to, and I always want to," he gave her his goofy smile again, repeating the words he said to her before, only this time, her reaction was totally different and to his liking.

She just stared at him with her wide brown eyes, remembering the moment as well.

"You ready to go, Emma Schuester?"

"Yes!" she said eagerly.

"Then let's!" he said, going over to her side of the desk and taking her hand as he led her outside the office. "Oh, Neville says hello, and he's crossing his fingers for at least one boy."

"Haha! I hope the babies cooperate this time, Will. I'm dying to find out their sex so we can start buying pink or periwinkle things for them." In the previous ultrasounds they had, it had been unfortunate that they never found out the sex of the babies.

"I really got a feeling we'll find out today, Em," he gave her hand a squeeze as they walked towards their car.

xxxxx

Their appointment with the OB-GYN seemed to go by in a blur, and before they knew it, it was time to have another ultrasound. They waited with bated breath, tightly gripping each other's hands, as anticipation took hold of them.

"Hmm, the babies are doing really well, they have strong heartbeats. You're doing a really good job with them, Emma," Dr. Anderberry announced as she moved the probe over Emma's abdomen. "They are similar in size, too, that's a good thing. It seems that your babies know how to share early on," she added with a smile at her own joke.

"Oh, thank God!" said Will.

"I told you there's no need to freak out, Will," Emma beamed at him.

"I love how it turned out you're the one so calm about the pregnancy, Em. Who would have thought that I would be a mess?" He gave her a smile and a kiss on the tip of her nose.

They focused their attention back to the screen, and were once again mesmerized. The babies really looked like babies now, and it filled them with longing to meet them on the outside.

"This is Twin A. Say hello, Mommy and Daddy!" Dr. Anderberry jolted their thoughts.

"Hello, baby!" Will and Emma said together, smiling.

"Oh, will you look at that," exclaimed the doctor. Will and Emma concentrated very hard on the screen.

"Doctor, is that . . . is Twin A . . . a boy?" Will said slowly, almost inaudibly.

Emma gasped as she heard Will's words, her grip on his hand tightening more than ever.

"Yes, yes, you're right! He's your little baby boy," the doctor confirmed happily.

Emma looked up at Will and saw that silent tears were running down his cheeks though he had a huge smile on his face.

"Will, you're crying and smiling at the same time!" Emma said.

"Oh, Em!" He finally was able to speak. "I'm just so happy. We're going to have a boy! I love you so much! Thank you!" He couldn't resist giving her a big kiss even with the doctor around. When they pulled apart, he added, "Honey, don't you realize you're doing the same thing. You're crying and smiling as well!"

"Congratulations! Now let's see whether we can coax this other little one to reveal to us if he or she is another boy or a girl. Say hello to Twin B, Mommy and Daddy."

"Hello, baby!" both said again.

The doctor maneuvered the probe several times, trying to find the best position.

"Oh, this one's a little tricky," said the doctor.

They spent almost 15 minutes looking at nothing particularly conclusive, and mostly, what they saw were a jumble of arms and legs.

"Uh oh, time's almost up with this appointment, and Mr. and Mrs. Lupin are waiting their turn, so we're not going to have time to extend it," the doctor said while glancing at the clock.

"I guess it's okay if we don't find out the sex of Twin B today, doctor, right Will? At least we know that Twin A is a boy," Emma said, giving up, while Will nodded.

"Yeah, we can't really control these things," said Will, but he was a little disappointed.

"Better luck next time then," said Dr. Anderberry. She was about to remove the probe when the baby clearly shifted. She moved the probe ever so slightly again. Will and Emma waited, holding their breaths.

"Well, well! You finally showed yourself, huh?" the doctor chuckled. "Talk about a grand entrance!"

Will and Emma again focused on the screen, but they were not able to tell for themselves this time. The tears of happiness they shed earlier have clouded their vision.

"Just tell us, Dr. Anderberry," Emma said excitedly, and a little impatiently. "Please!" she added.

"Very well, I'm proud to present to you your little baby girl, Mommy and Daddy!"

This time, Will let out a sob. His hand was shaking slightly as it continued to grip Emma's. They looked at each other, communicating with their eyes alone, and yet, they completely understood what each was thinking at that point. Will shared another kiss with Emma, which was wetter this time, owing to the fact that the tears were running from their eyes endlessly. When they pulled apart, their foreheads remained together, their breaths mingling.

"Will, you're finally going to have a daughter," Emma said softly to him.

"I can't believe it, Em," he choked. "I'm having a daughter and a son with YOU!" The way he said the last word made her heart swell with love and pride.

"I'll let you finish up in here, but you'll have to excuse me, my next appointment is waiting. Congratulations again for your boy and girl!" Dr. Anderberry interrupted. "My assistant will give you the photos and video we took of the twins before you leave," she said with a smile and a wave.

"Thank you so much, doctor," both of them said as she left.

Turning to each other, they shared wide smiles, wiping the traces of tears on their cheeks. They were so happy and so in love. They brushed their lips together sweetly before Will helped Emma wipe the gel off her abdomen. She got dressed and they claimed the photos and video from the doctor's assistant.

"Let's go home and celebrate, honey. I still can't believe our luck. A boy and a girl!" Will said, smiling as they walked out of the hospital holding hands.

"I can't believe it either! We have to tell everyone the good news, too, " Emma responded with an equally huge grin on her face.

"I guess we'll have to tell them," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "C'mon, we're going to have a very busy couple of hours, I reckon, " he said.

When they reached, the car, he whipped her around to face him, brought his arms around her waist, and kissed her passionately. When they broke apart, he whispered in her ear, "I love you so much, Em. Thank you for carrying my babies. "

"I love you, too, so much. Thanks for giving me a boy and girl," she said sweetly to him.

They drove home, their hearts happy and light. They were silent, but their love for each other and their little ones spoke volumes, making words unnecessary.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you to everyone who continues to read this story, and for those who review, you get an extra big hug from me. X<p>

I would like to give a shoutout to wemmafanfrompgh for helping me with the sonography part of this chapter. It is so convenient to get help from someone experiencing all this in real life, so I guess I'm lucky. Thanks Jessie, and congratulations again on your twin boy and girl! :)

P.S. Potterheads may notice things from Harry Potter in this chapter! ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Two Hearts Beat As One: Chapter 7**

It was approaching Hallowe'en, and the Schuester household became a beehive of activities during this time of the year. For one thing, they had to decorate the house and Will wanted to go all out about it. They also had to organize the candy they bought for trick-or-treaters into individual small paper packets, an old habit of Emma's. Will allowed her her quirks, even when she insisted that they pack the candy using plastic gloves, because he still thought they made the cutest sound he's heard in his life. She was still freaked out by having candy which others have touched, and she didn't want it to happen to the children. He thought that was reasonable, so he helped her willingly with the monumental task.

For another thing, Will's birthday was approaching, too, on the eve of Hallowe'en. They decided to have a small dinner party with Will's parents and a couple of close friends.

"So, no presents this year for me. We've agreed the babies come first," Will said as they sat by the dinner table, small mountains of candy piled up on its surface.

"Don't you think that's unfair, Will? I mean, you gave me that ladybug brooch on my birthday last July," huffed a heavily pregnant Emma.

"That was an exception, because I bought it for you for our anniversary, not for your birthday. The realization that we were having twins made me change the present I gave you, remember the second ladybug onesie? I rest my case, it doesn't count as a birthday present," he said slyly.

"You do realize that I'm not buying that," she told him. "Besides, I think you'll really like my present. And, what is it with you and ladybugs?"

"Ladybugs remind me of you, my cleany bug. Oooh, what is it, what's my present?" he said excitedly despite what he just said earlier.

Emma rolled her eyes, but she was clearly pleased with the cleany bug comment. "I thought you said no presents for you this year? I was about to get you one, but now, I'm not so sure," she teased him.

He gave her a sad look with his puppy dog eyes, which she found to be very endearing.

"I think one little present is okay," he relented.

"We'll see," she said, getting up, and giving him a kiss. "You know I can't resist your puppy dog eyes!"

xxxxx

On his birthday, Will sat by the couch in the living room, showered and all dressed up in a pale orange dress shirt and matching dark pants and vest. He surveyed the room, feeling content with the work both he and Emma have put out for the past three days. Fake cobwebs hung from the ceiling corners of every room on the first level of their home, some with multicolored spiders on them. On the door, a stick-on likeness of a witch made it appear that she crashed on it while flying her broomstick. The bannister of the staircase was covered in more cobwebs and pictures of black cats with shining yellow eyes. The ceiling in the hallway leading to the kitchen were hung with little ghosts and ghouls. Hallowe'en had always been his favorite holiday, and he was surprised when he discovered that Emma loved it, too, when they started dating officially after all the drama they went through.

"Em," he called out to her. "Come over here and sit with me on the couch. You need to rest. Everything's been ready for an hour."

She emerged from the kitchen, wearing an orange ensemble for the occasion, matching with Will yet again. "I was just checking on your pumpkin pie. I wanted to make sure it's setting properly." Will always had pumpkin pie on his birthday since he and Emma dated, and it had been a little tradition of theirs ever since then. He never had a birthday cake anymore because who needs a birthday cake when your girlfriend, now wife, could make the best pumpkin pie in the state.

"We don't want you to go into labor now," he said seriously, reaching out for her when she sat beside him on the couch. "How are my baby boy and girl? Did Mommy tire you out, babies?" he cooed at her belly, kissing it twice and rubbing it affectionately.

"Oh, Will," she gave him a kiss on the cheek when he returned to her eye level. "I'm fine, the babies are fine. They are going to be really good footballers, with the way they have been kicking inside me. Stop worrying about us, okay? It's your birthday, relax! So, do you think our guests will like the decorations?"

"They better," he said smiling and giving her a peck on the lips. "We've worked hard putting them all up. Do you think we have enough candy for tomorrow?" He gestured over the big black cauldron over by the door which was filled to the brim with candy.

"I think we have more than enough," she laughed.

"We still have half an hour to kill before our guests arrive. What should we do?" he asked suggestively.

"What are you playing at?" she said slowly, suddenly suspicious.

"Nothing!" he said, shaking his head. "I was just going to suggest that I could open my present now."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Will, I didn't get you anything," she said seriously. "Would a kiss suffice? I was so busy with the decorating and planning your birthday dinner menu that I actually forgot to buy your present."

"Really? I thought you were going to get me a little present," he fake pouted.

"Well, in my defense, technically, I told you I might get you one."

"I'll take that kiss, then," he said, already leaning towards her.

They kissed on the couch like a couple of teenagers, giggling into their kisses until the doorbell rang, signalling the arrival of their first guest.

"I'll get it," said Will, giving Emma a final kiss.

Will opened the door to find no other than April Rhodes, a big wide grin on her face.

"Well, hello there, Will Schuester, piping hot as always! Happy birthday!" she greeted.

"April! I'm glad you came! Come in, come in," he said after receiving a big hug from her.

"Hello, April," said Emma, standing beside the living room couch.

"Hi, Emma! It was nice of you to invite me to Will's birthday," she said in a suddenly formal way. "I brought you something," she said, holding out a dark green bottle.

They had run into each other the other day at the grocery store while Emma bought some more candy for Hallowe'en, Peanut M&M's, Will's favorite. Will had a mini-meltdown when he found out she'd gone alone to the store, but when he calmed down, he was glad that she invited April. April was now based in New York, on Broadway, but she was currently visiting family.

"Emma can't have wine right now, April. I think you know why not," Will beamed at Emma.

"Relax, Will, it's sparkling apple cider," April informed him.

They sat in the living room while April recounted her adventures on Broadway. Emma noted how entertaining April was, especially when she was sober, which was the case right now. April had confessed that she was kicking her habit of drinking. It wasn't fun to mess up lines in the middle of a play or to stumble on stage during a live performance. She had learned her lesson the hard way.

The other guests arrived roughly five minutes apart. The dinner party consisted of Will and Emma, April, Will's parents, and a dear friend to them both, Shannon Beiste. Dinner was an enjoyable affair, April providing mostly the entertainment for the evening. Shannon, who never met her before, was quite engrossed at her stories and her antics. Will's parents graciously listened to everything, putting in a few comments on the side. Secretly, Will was thankful that no alcohol was served during the night, heaven knows his mother could be quite a spectacle herself when she had had a couple of glasses of wine. Luckily, everyone was on their best behavior that night.

Emma observed Will across the dinner table. He couldn't have picked friends who were complete opposites as Shannon and April. _But he looks so happy._She was glad she invited both ladies over. He caught her staring at him and gave her a smile and a wink.

When it was time for dessert, Will's mother insisted that they sing Happy Birthday to him. Will felt a bit embarrassed by it and blushed a little, which Emma found cute. She brought out his pumpkin pie, with a little candle stuck in the middle of it.

As April's last high note died down, Emma said softly, "Make a wish, Will."

He looked at her face, then stole a glance at her belly before looking back into her eyes, smiling. "I already got most of my wishes this year, but I need to make one more." He glanced at everyone around the room before returning his gaze significantly at Emma. He then closed his eyes, made a wish, and blew out the candle. Everyone had a piece of the pie, which all agreed was the best they had, before the guests left. That made Emma blush but beam with happiness. Will's parent's had given them both big hugs and kisses before leaving.

"We're going to need to discuss that baby shower at some point, Emma. It has to be at our house," said Doodle Schuester to her daughter-in-law.

"Okay, Mom. You can call me anytime," Emma said, grinning.

"Happy birthday, son! I'm sorry we didn't give you any presents today. We'll make it up to you with the baby shower," said Will's Dad.

"It's fine, Dad. Good night!" Will said.

They waved goodbye to his parents at the front porch and went back inside.

xxxxx

"Are you going to give me my present now?" Will asked while they cuddled in bed that night after the kitchen had been cleaned up.

"I'm giving it to you now," she said, hugging his chest tighter.

"Oh, you mean the cuddles? So, you really didn't get me anything?"

"No. I'm sorry. I'll give you another kiss to make up for it. Is that okay?" she asked apologetically.

"It's cool." He smiled at her before turning off the bedside lamp.

"Happy birthday, Will!" Emma greeted him before kissing him slowly and sweetly.

He smiled into her kiss, content with his birthday present. He got bonus kisses from her after the first one, but both succumbed to sleep after a short while, tired out from all the preparations they made that day.

xxxxx

On Hallowe'en morning they both slept in. When they woke up at ten, they carved their pumpkins into simple jack-o-lanterns, none of them like the one Sue used to have in her office years ago. The day went on in an unexceptional manner after that. By six o'clock, they got ready for the trick-or-treaters.

Emma had pressed him two weeks ago that they dress up as characters from The Sound of Music, so it turned out that their costumes were patterned after Captain von Trapp's and Maria's. Emma loved her light blue dress with flower patterns, which was more billowy than the original owing to the fact that it had to accommodate her baby bump. Will was dressed in a dark blue suit, which he didn't consider as a particularly impressive costume, but he humored her, as he always did. She even fussed over his pocket square, insisting on folding it herself and putting it in the breast pocket of his suit.

At 7 pm, the children began arriving. Will and Emma smiled and made small talk while they handed out the candy by their front porch, the jack-o-lanterns lighting up everything with a warm orange glow. They had dinner by the living room, much nearer to the porch where they had candy-giving duties. More than once, the children commented on their costumes, saying they weren't at all scary and asking what characters they were based from.

"We're dressed as the Captain and Maria from The Sound of Music," Will explained to a precocious seven-year old with curly red hair who was dressed as a fairy. "You should watch it with your Mommy sometime, it was my favorite musical when I was around your age. It got me into singing."

Emma smiled happily at the scene. Will was going to be a wonderful father, he was great with kids. They waved the little fairy along her way after giving her candy. Emma leaned over to Will and kissed him on the cheek.

Noticing that more children were coming, he smiled and said, "Why don't you go sit down for a while I man the fort?"

"I'm only taking your offer because my feet are killing me right now." She went to the living room where she elevated her slightly swollen feet.

She joined him after some minutes, and before they knew it, it was ten o'clock and they were almost wiped out of candy. Luckily, only a few stragglers came, and by eleven, it had been 30 minutes since no one came by the door.

"I think it's time to close shop," Will said contentedly, putting his arm around her shoulder as they sat on the couch.

"Yeah. But are you ready for something else?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Look inside your breast pocket," she said eagerly.

He looked at her quizzically before getting his pocket square out. He unfolded it and found a surprise.

"Two tickets to a midnight showing of The Sound of Music!" he smiled brightly at her. "You planned it all along!"

"I would be honored if you would be my plus one," she said.

"I would love to be your plus one," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"Do you like your present?" She returned his bright smile. "It was either that or Rocky Horror, but I wanted to be less adventurous this time since I don't want the babies to get hit by flying toast."

"It's brilliant!" he said, giving her a kiss on the lips this time. "And we're already dressed for the show."

"I just need to get something from the bedroom. Do you need anything?" she asked.

"No, I'll use the downstairs bathroom to freshen up. Be careful on the stairs!" he bellowed after her.

xxxxx

The midnight showing of The Sound of Music was a perfect end to their evening. They both enjoyed the show as it was their favorite when they were children. Some parts still made Emma cry, and during those times, Will would gallantly offer her his pocket square.

When they were dressed in their nightclothes after a very long day, Emma had a final surprise for Will. She handed him a small wrapped package.

"I got you a present after all," she said, winking.

"What, another present? You seem to be spoiling me," he said happily, carefully removing the wrapping paper.

What he unwrapped was a boatswain pipe.

"I know your grandpa gave you one when you were eight before he passed away, but you lost it. Your Mom told me the story of how you cried for days about it and wouldn't let her and your dad buy you a replacement. I figured it went well with what I planned as your belated birthday present," she said shyly, "I hope you like it."

"I love it. And I love you," he said quietly, hugging her to him. "Maybe I should invent some calls so that I can summon our children with this whistle someday," he said jokingly.

"William James Schuester, I refuse to allow you to call our children with a whistle," she exclaimed, a bit affronted.

"Just kidding!" he said as they slipped under the covers.

When the lights had been turned off and they were drifting to sleep, Will heard Emma whisper on his chest, "I love you, too." He hugged her tighter to him and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>AN: I didn't intend for this chapter to go this in direction, but The Sound of Music just wouldn't leave my thoughts! xD I hope you will still continue to read this story. Please review! :)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Two Hearts Beat As One: Chapter 8**

Thanksgiving Day morning found Will and Emma snuggled together on the love seat in the twins' nursery, sharing an early breakfast. It was 7 am, and the air drifting inside from the partially opened windows smelled unusually sweet. There was a lot to be thankful for that day.

"I'm surprised that Mom and Dad want a Thanksgiving lunch this year instead of a Thanksgiving dinner. We always had Thanksgiving dinners since I can remember," Will said, popping a green grape into Emma's mouth.

She smiled at him and said after she swallowed, "Maybe they have plans for tonight. At least we still get to see them." She said the last sentence with a wistful tone.

"Hey, I'm sorry we can't visit your parents this year," he comforted her. "But you know we have to be careful about our babies. We're past the 30th week now, and that means no more traveling." He gave her temple a kiss.

"I know, Will," she said, still sad.

"I'll tell you what, let's discuss baby names! That always cheers you up," he said. "Any suggestions?"

"How about James for our boy? That's your middle name," she said, her mood seemingly lighter.

"We could go with that. What does that name mean anyhow? I have no idea," he said, reaching over to get the baby book of names on the ottoman. "Supplanter? I don't like the sound of that, it sounds so scheming."

"I don't see why you're so affected by it, it's your name after all," Emma laughed. "That's probably why you replaced all the men in my life, and I couldn't have asked for a better replacement."

"Aww, that's the sweetest thing anyone has said to me." She managed to melt his heart again.

She kissed the tip of his nose. "If you don't like James, let's name the baby William. Would you like a junior?"

"William means 'determined protector,'" he quoted the book. "I like it! But if we named our son William, we'll both be confused when you call one of us. Maybe you'll need my whistle for that," he laughed at his own joke.

"Oh, Will! I still won't let any of us use the whistle to call our children. At the rate we're going, the babies still won't have names when they're born. Look, how about making William the middle name?"

"That's fine by me! And our girl should have Emma as her middle name."

"I like that, too. Yay! Now we just have to agree on the first names," she said happily.

"Emma comes from Emmanuel, which means 'God with us.' It also means 'universal,'" he said, quoting the book again. "How about we name our girl Wilhelmina? She could be like my junior, and we could call her Mina."

"No, no, no, Will!" she protested, shaking her head, her eyes widening. "That name reminds me of Mina, from Dracula!" she shuddered. "Besides, our son is already named after you."

"Okay, calm down," he laughed, "we won't name her that. What about Wemma? It means 'Will and Emma.'"

"Haha! Good one, Will! It sounds so silly. Wemma!" She laughed heartily.

"I'm glad you like it!"

xxxxx

The day turned out to be sunny and unusually warmer than the average November day. Little did they know that the freaky weather cooperated with what lay ahead for them.

They arrived at Will's parents' house at 11 am, bringing two pans of Emma's famous pumpkin pies. Will looked at Emma in her new pink dress and told her with a smile, "You're so beautiful, Cinderella." It had been a while since he used that pet name on her.

After all those years being together, he still managed to make her blush. She smiled back at him shyly, saying, "You're very sweet, Will, but I know I probably look more like Cinderalla's carriage right now. You, however, are as handsome as always."

"You'll always be my Cinderella, and you truly look beautiful," he replied sincerely.

They shared a sweet kiss when they reached the front porch, after which, Will rang the doorbell. The door didn't open right away and he thought he heard some scuffling inside. He shared a puzzled look with Emma before ringing the doorbell again.

This time, the door flew open widely, which caused Will and Emma to jerk in surprise. What was more surprising was who opened the door. Both of them blinked when they saw none other than Noah Puckerman on the other side of the doorway.

Squeals of 'Surprise!' came from the living room, then a blinding flash, followed by shuffling feet and arms on their backs, half a dozen people ushering them inside the house at once.

"Way to go, Noah! I thought you just made Mrs. Schuester go into early labor," said Rachel, rolling her eyes dramatically.

"I'm sorry for opening the door with too much enthusiasm. I hope that wasn't too badass. You're all right, aren't you, Mrs. Schue?" Puck said sheepishly.

Emma could only nod in bewilderment, while Will said, "You guys, what are you all doing here?"

Packed inside the living room were the old members of New Directions, smiling happily at them.

"We're here for your baby shower, of course. Wouldn't miss it for the world," Quinn spoke up.

"Oh my God! They're here!" They heard Will's Mom shout as she emerged from the kitchen. "Were they surprised, kids?"

"You can say that again!" said Emma, finally finding her voice. "Mom! Dad!"

"Emma! We've missed you so much!"

Following Doodle Schuester were her very own parents and Will's Dad. She ran to them and they enveloped her with hugs and gave her kisses.

"Don't worry Mrs. Schuester, I got it all on video," said Artie from his wheelchair.

"And Finn caught the moment with his camera," said Mercedes happily.

"Hey, we're here, too!" yelled Emma's elder brother Fred, coming inside from the French windows which led to the Schuesters' backyard. Following him were his wife Angelina and their two children, George and Lee. "Perfect timing, sis. You managed to screw our plans by arriving early," he teased.

By now, Emma's eyes were red-rimmed and tears were flowing continuously from them. Will could only stand by his wife, overwhelmed by so many emotions. He was a bit teary-eyed himself as he helped her to sit on the couch and rubbed her arms soothingly, but he was so happy. He was a little anxious, too, because Emma was crying nonstop, and he was afraid that the strong emotions she felt at the moment would affect their babies adversely.

"Here's a glass of water, Mrs. Schue," said Brittany, "You're a lot bigger than I remember."

"Brittany!" half the room protested.

"What? She looks super cute, just like Lord Tubbington," she said matter-factly, shrugging her shoulders.

They all groaned at her comment, but Emma only smiled at her warmly and said, "Thanks, Brittany. I've missed you kids so much, I can't imagine how Will feels right now! And my family is here as well, even you, Frederick," she shot a look at her brother.

Everybody smiled at Will and Emma.

"Can we hug you now?" piped Tina, who was crying herself. "We've missed you so much, too!"

"Of course!" both of them said.

"I feel like I should do a roll call right now," Will added. "Rachel, Kurt, Finn, Mercedes, Brittany, Quinn," he said in between the hugs he and Emma received from the Glee kids one by one. "Puck, Santana, Tina, Mike, Matt, Lauren, Artie, Sam, and Blaine!"

He turned to his parents bemusedly, saying, "How did you manage to get everyone here?"

"Well, son, around two months ago, I had a tune up at Burt Hummel's and mentioned the good news to him about your twins. He told me he already knew from Kurt and Finn, and jokingly added that Kurt would love to plan the baby shower. Your Mom and I thought that was a splendid idea and got in touch with Kurt. He agreed right away, and so, two months later, here we all are!"

"Wait, Dad, two months ago? But, Mom," Emma said, turning to Doodle, "You kept hinting at planning the baby shower with me."

"Sorry about that, dear, but it had to be done," she confessed. "Kurt organized the whole thing."

"With some help from Rachel, Mercedes, and Blaine," Kurt said happily. The four of them had become such good friends since they all went to NYU. "All planned in New York, so it may have a certain Broadway theme."

"Come on, Mr. and Mrs. Schue, you have to see the backyard now, that's where we will celebrate the baby shower," said Blaine.

Everyone rushed outside gratefully, thankful that the backyard was a lot more spacious than the living room. It wasn't a comfortable fit to have them all in the same average-sized room inside the house, with 25 people in all present, and one of them heavily pregnant.

When they went outside, what attracted Will and Emma's attention was a familiar-looking skyline at night serving as the backdrop for the party. The buildings looked cartoony with their black looming shapes, yellow highlights in the form of pane windows peeking out supposedly into the night.

"It's the London skyline," said Will softly.

"What gave it away for you, Mr. Schue?" Mercedes asked.

"That outline of Big Ben did," said Emma, guessing it right herself. The tower had the clock highlighted in yellow as well.

"Can you guess the theme of your baby shower?" inquired Kurt.

Both Will and Emma glanced around the backyard. Their were six tables in all, one laden with the gifts everyone prepared for the babies in front of the backdrop, and the others arranged in a perfect way that mimicked afternoon tea being served. Victorian parasols and black umbrellas with green parrot head handles were strewn around the place, and, oddly enough, four penguin waiters and some robins joined in the mix. Flanking the backdrop on each side were impressive-looking imitation chimney sweep brooms.

"Mary Poppins!" Will and Emma said in unison, smiling broadly.

"Oh, you're good, Mr. And Mrs. Schue. Me gusta!" Santana approved.

"We love it. Thanks!" said Will happily.

"It brings back fond childhood memories. Thank you!" added Emma.

"Everyone find their places, were going to serve lunch first, as it's almost noon," Will's mom announced. "Boys, will you help me bring the food out?" she said, turning to Matt, Mike, Sam, and Blaine.

"Sure," they replied.

They came out with trays of food. For lunch, they had turkey sandwiches (because it was Thanksgiving), peanut butter and jelly sandwiches (Will and Emma's favorite), a refreshing fruit salad, and for dessert, homemade chocolate chip cookies baked by Doodle and Emma's pumpkin pies. They had a little debate on who should have some pie, but in the end, they decided the Glee kids should have some, since Will's parents already had it during Will's birthday, and, of course, the Pillsburies knew the recipe by heart, and they could make some for themselves whenever they liked. They had lemon iced tea in teacups to drink, since it was too early for hot tea, and it was a warm day after all.

Emma and her family caught up with each other during lunch. Her parents were very happy that the pregnancy was going well. Her two nephews were excited to meet their cousins, too. Will had a chance to mingle with the Glee kids. He was so proud that all of them were still going to college and pursuing what they want, and keeping in touch with each other. He was surprised that Finn and Rachel and Kurt and Blaine were just friends now, but Quinn and Puck were going strong. Life was truly full of surprises. He stole a glance at Emma and was so happy that they had forever to be together. He considered himself very lucky indeed.

After lunch, they played some baby games. One was pin the tail on the kite, and everyone was laughing at the silliness of it all. They also had a game where they designed dresses out of toilet paper, and what was funny was that Finn and Puck were the models for the dresses.

After the games, Rachel stood up on a chair and made a speech. She began thusly:

"Excuse me, can I have everyone's attention, please!"

Puck couldn't resist the urge to roll his eyes, but he gave her his full attention anyway.

"As the old co-captain of the original New Directions, I would like to say a few words in behalf of my classmates."

"Woohoo! Go, Berry!" whooped Lauren.

"Mr. and Mrs. Schuester, we are so happy for you! Twins! A boy and a girl. That is just the stuff fairy tales are made of, especially since we all knew about the struggles you had in the beginning. When we were in high school, you probably didn't know it, but we were quite exasperated with how you were so clueless that you were perfect for each other."

Will and Emma shared a look with wide eyes, surprised.

"Yes, we all knew how you pined for each other. When you finally got together, it was like having a complete family, because we always considered you our second mom and dad. We felt that you loved us unconditionally, even though we all had our weaknesses."

Nods of assent could be observed from all the Glee kids. By now, Will and Emma's faces were streaming with tears and they were holding each other's hands tight.

"And now, you will get to share your love to your own children, who I think, are so lucky to have you both as parents. We know that you will be wonderful parents to them, because you already had a lot of practice with us."

Everybody laughed.

"It is only fitting that on Thanksgiving Day, we give thanks to God for giving you to us as mentors. Mr. Schuester, thank you for not giving up on the Glee Club and for bringing us, a ragtag bunch of misfits, together. Thank you also for teaching us that the only life worth living is one that you are truly passionate about. Mrs. Schuester, thank you for the endless advice you gave us in our teenage years, it has helped to shape who we are now. And thanks for making us all those costumes for our competitions, and for being our number one cheerleader."

Everyone was trying hard to hold back his or her tears now, even Puck.

"We love you!" she concluded and went over to Will and Emma to give them hugs. Every member of New Directions followed suit, and when it was over, Will felt that he needed to say a few words himself.

"Guys, thank you so much for the kind words. I always considered all of you my kids, and I know Emma feels the same way. We love you all, warts and all. You know, Rachel, my darling Emma gave me that same advice when Glee was at its earliest stage and I was at a crossroads in my life. She made me realize what my passion was. My true passion in life is teaching, and of course . . . her," he smiled affectionately at Emma and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Thank you, Emma, for giving me a new direction in life, and for putting up with me and loving me."

Emma was speechless and could only say 'Thank you!' to the kids and smile at Will with tears in her eyes.

Will and Emma's families were so touched by all that was going on and the ladies couldn't help but dab at their eyes.

"Raise your glass to Mr. and Mrs. Schuester," yelled Blaine.

Toasts were made and laughter and tears were shared.

After a few minutes, in which most of them recovered from overwhelming emotions, Finn gathered his former classmates on the space in front of the table with the presents.

"We have prepared a performance for you, Mr. and Mrs. Schue, just like old times. We hope you enjoy it!" he said.

They rendered quite a good interpretation of Just a Spoonful of Sugar, considering they only had a day's practice. Everyone in the audience clapped loudly, and Will and Emma and their nephews clapped the loudest.

After a brief rest for the performers, Emma's mother said to Will and Emma, "It's time to open your presents, my dears."

Will and Emma sat by the frontmost table while Doodle started handing out presents to them to be opened.

"I think Emma should do the honors," Will said, handing out a present to his wife.

Emma accepted it and said before opening the present, "This one is from Mom and Dad." She smiled at her parents fondly and unwrapped a set of quilts, handmade by her mom. "Thank you! It actually feels like Christmas right now. I love them." She touched the soft fabric that would soon line the cribs of their babies.

It really was like Christmas. They received baby bottles, pacifiers, and stuffed animals, including a Hedwig one from Blaine. Santana gave the twins matching periwinkle baby shoes, saying to them 'So that they'll match, just like Mommy and Daddy' with a wink. They even received a baby monitor from Shannon, who was in Michigan at the moment. The other presents consisted of baby toys, story books, and music for children, mostly nursery rhymes. Will got a brand new camera from his brother-in-law to capture memories with Emma and the twins.

They got lots of onesies and clothes, but the most special one they got was a pair that said 'Future Member of New Directions' printed on them. Will's eyes watered when he saw those.

"It's from all of us," explained Quinn. "You gave Beth a shirt saying just that, and we thought your babies should join the club, too." Puck gave her a squeeze on the shoulder.

"Thank you everyone for all the presents . . . " Emma began, but she was interrupted by the doorbell.

"I'll get it," said Will's dad. He came back a minute later with Neville and Harry, two of the current members of New Directions.

"I hope we made it in time," said Harry while he and Neville carried a large diaper cake between them. They smiled at everyone present.

"This is from all the members of New Directions, Mr. and Mrs. Schue, I should say the current members," said Neville.

"Thanks, boys! God knows we will be needing a lot of those," said Will.

"And there is one more thing they brought," said Will's dad from behind them. "Will some of you boys help me get it? It's quite big."

Puck and Sam went to the living room and returned with a very big wrapped box. They set the present in front of Will and Emma.

"Who is it from?" asked Emma, turning to the new arrivals.

"Just open it!" the boys said.

Will started unwrapping the package, and when he was done, they were met with an expensive looking twin stroller in crimson red.

"Look, Will, there's a note," Emma noticed.

Will opened the card, which read this way:

_Greetings, William and __Erma__!_

_By the time you read this, I will be at my condo in Boca and, thankfully, far far away from those mealy-mouthed misshappen kids you love so much._

He rolled his eyes.

_William, I decided to get you this because I know it would take you close to a year to save up for it, even with you and the ginger working at the same time._

_P.S. I hope your kids don't turn out to be ginger pygmies with eyes like a bushbaby's._

_P.P.S. And I really really hope that your kids don't inherit your terrible briar patch hair!_

"It's from Sue, that sly old girl," said Will, shaking his head with a smile.

"Aww, that's sweet of her," said Emma.

As the afternoon wore on, one by one, the Glee kids said their goodbyes to be with their own families. Tears were shed and thank you's exchanged before everyone left. Will and Emma spent the evening with the Pillsburies and the Schuesters, the first time they had a joint Thanksgiving dinner. The day turned out to be better than what they expected. There truly was a lot to be thankful for, and they were thankful most of all for their family and friends.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks to GleekOut87 for giving me this idea of writing a baby shower chapter organized by Kurt. It was really hard to write, but I hope it turned out fine. Two chapters too late, but it made it! :) Thanks also to Charlotte for suggesting the baby grow present from New Directions, and for explaining to me what a baby grow is. :P<p>

And I just have to say, Mary Poppins had to be the theme of the baby shower because it was my favorite movie from the time I could first remember until I was about eight. ^_^

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the past chapters. Please review this one! :)


	9. Chapter 9

This is going to be a bit different from my past chapters . . .

**Two Hearts Beat As One: Chapter 9**

December came, and as the days passed, the bitter chill brought with it a somber mood in the Schuester household. Gone were the times when Will and Emma would spend their mornings in the nursery, sorting through all the baby things they received from family and friends, sharing smiles and laughter. Mornings were now spent in bed, and sometimes, tears were even shared.

It all started in the second week of December. During their check up with the OB-GYN, it was revealed that one of the twins had a low-lying placenta.

"It's what we call a marginal placenta previa," explained Dr. Anderberry. "Most of them resolve once the pregnancy progresses near term, but in this case, it's hard to tell when labor will actually happen. It's difficult with twins, you see," she said with a small smile, trying to reassure a worried Will and a distraught Emma.

"But, doctor, everything was fine with my pregnancy. Why did this have to happen now?" said Emma, her voice shaking as the tears started flowing from her eyes.

"It's not as bad as you think, Emma," the doctor replied. "The placenta doesn't cover your cervix, it is just very proximate to it. And it's good that you did not have any bleeding at all. The babies are in good health, and you're doing well yourself. We just need to monitor your situation closely to ensure that everything will continue to be fine."

"There, there, honey. I don't think there's any imminent danger to you and the babies," said Will soothingly, although he looked like he was about to burst into tears as well. He gave Emma a kiss on the forehead and gripped her hand reassuringly.

Emma tried to put on a brave face and asked, "What do we have to do, doctor?"

Strict bed rest was not prescribed by the OB-GYN, whose advice was relaxation and avoidance of stressful and vigorous activities, but Emma insisted upon it, just to be safe. When Dr. Anderberry announced that a Caesarean delivery was the safest choice for the twins, Will and Emma had additional things to worry about. They had hoped that a natural delivery was possible since the twins assumed the cephalic or head-down position weeks before and stayed that way ever since, but a natural delivery was out of the question now. Scared as Emma was when she found out she had to push two babies out of her, she sort of embraced that fact because a natural birth was better than a C-section. Now, she can't stop thinking about the complications a C-section could bring to the babies. Will had even more to worry about since he also took into consideration what could happen to Emma. Their old fears had been renewed and they felt powerless.

On one cold December morning, five days after her last appointment with the doctor, Emma decided to venture on the recliner near the window, ditching the bed for the first time in days. She looked out the window, her mood dejected and spiritless, the bare trees in her line of vision not helping to cheer her up. Snow was late in coming this year, but judging from the icy air, one would never know that the first snowfall of the last quarter of the year was yet to come. An audible sigh escaped her lips. She glanced down on her huge baby bump when she felt a kick and rubbed it gently. She had a crazy suspicion that the twins could sense it when she felt particularly sad. One or both of them always gave her a kick during her dark musings. That made her smile a little. She heard shuffling footsteps outside the bedroom door, and a second later, Will tiptoed inside, carrying a tray laden with breakfast.

"Hey, honey! I didn't know you were awake. I made you some breakfast. And you decided to get out of bed, that's good," he said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Hey, sweetie!" Emma greeted him, forcing a small smile. "I felt like it was okay to do so today. It's just like lying down, anyway."

_Thank God she's not crying! _Today was better than the past days and Will was thankful for it. He only wished it would last. They shared breakfast, eating quietly, words seeming to evade them. Their eyes looked sad and tired these days.

After breakfast, Will sat by her, reading to her Persuasion by Jane Austen, her favorite book. He would pause once in a while, to kiss her cheek or nuzzle her neck, just to show her that he was there for her. She would smile at him every time he did those things, but it would never reach her eyes. She seemed to be always lost in her own thoughts these days, and hardly told him how she was feeling, but she didn't need words for that. He knew exactly how she felt, because that's what he was feeling, too. They were both scared.

"I think I'll have my bath now, Will," Emma said.

"Okay."

He ran the bath, making sure the water wasn't hot, and helped her ease into the tub when it was ready. Her body was changed from carrying his children, but he found it to be beautiful still.

"Just holler for me when you're done, okay, sweetie? I'm going to clean up in the kitchen, but I'll be back soon." He gave her forehead a kiss.

She nodded, closing her eyes and trying to relax. The lukewarm water was soothing to her body and soul.

xxxxx

Will was tired most of the time. Not just his body, but particularly his mind. He didn't know how he had survived this trial in their lives together. It seemed that when he had something good going for him, the universe would snatch it away from him, mocking him by reminding him that not all good things would last.

He had been so happy when he learned they were having twins. As he scrubbed the dirty dishes clean in the kitchen sink, his old fears crept up upon him once more. He feared again for the lives of his wife and their unborn children. Unbeknownst to him, tears were gently streaming down his face as he continued to scrub and clean. If he had known in advance that they would be dealing with what seemed to be a precarious situation at this point in their lives, he would have bargained with the Higher Power that they be deprived of having any children at all, just to keep Emma's presence with him, because even though she was there physically, he sensed that she was slowly distancing herself to him by keeping her true feelings to herself. Sure, it had only been five days, but it seemed to him an eternity. He was hurting so much.

He chastised himself after thinking that. The twins were here, and they would bring him and Emma so much joy on their birth. How could he even think of not having them? They were a part of himself and Emma.

So even if he felt as helpless as her, on the outside, he put on a brave front. If he broke down completely, where would Emma be? He had to be strong for her, for their babies.

xxxxx

Emma slipped into her pink bathrobe and matching fluffy slippers after towelling herself off, a towel still wrapped around her hair. She came into the bedroom to find Will staring out the window. She cleared her throat and he spun around, surprised.

"Emma, why didn't you ask for help getting out of the tub?" he scolded.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I was being very careful, Will. I didn't want to holler for you."

"Em, promise me you won't do it again. You could have gotten hurt," he insisted, moving towards her to stroke her abdomen. He gave her a small kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Fine, I won't do it again," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Come over here, I want to show you something," he said, taking her hand.

She let him lead her to the window and they stared out into the winter waste. It was then that she noticed something that wasn't there before when she was sitting on the recliner earlier. Little flurries of snowflakes were floating around in the cold, wintry air, dancing around before their eyes. It was the first snow of the Christmas season.

"By this time next year, we won't be the only ones waiting for the first snow to fall," he said, smiling, a twinkle returning in his eyes.

She smiled back, wanting to believe his words, then leant her head on his shoulder as they watched the lawn below slowly being dotted with a soft white carpet. They remained in their moment of bliss for a few minutes, before their hearts were gripped with fear and worry again.

xxxxx

It continued for days, the vicious cycle which seemed to hover over them, one of anxiety, fear, and a lack of open communication. The first snowfall that they beheld together was a very brief respite from the gloomy atmosphere that surrounded them once more. The days leading up to Christmas were supposed to be gleeful and exciting, but for the Schuesters, the Christmas spirit was hard to capture this year.

However difficult they found their situation, thankfully, they were not alone. Will's mom and dad were a source of comfort to the younger couple, visiting them often despite the considerable distance from their home. Will had decided to take an early Christmas holiday, and Principal Figgins was gracious enough to grant him that. He even gave the twins a pair of woolen blankets printed with colorful balloons to keep them warm during the winter, the season in which they will be born. Coach Beiste visited often, too, and even Sue sent her regards to them, along with the occasional insult to Will's hair and butt chin. The current Glee kids and their substitute director, Holly Holiday, sent greeting cards and recorded songs for them to cheer them up. Emma's parents also promised to spend Christmas with them and were due to arrive from Virginia a few days before Christmas. Their family and friends made their ordeal lighter and more bearable.

xxxxx

Emma was crying into her pillow while Will was talking on the phone. She couldn't bear the news they had just received. Will's voice droned on and on in the hallway, his tone low and serious. She couldn't make out the words he was saying through her sobs and the howling wind outside.

It was the week before Christmas, and only days after the first snowfall. Mother Nature felt like she should make up for lost time, so in the past week, the landscape was transformed into a winter wonderland. Snow, several inches deep, now covered every exposed patch of land, and the rooftops were laden with it as well.

Emma heard silence in the hallway and knew that Will had hung the phone up. She hastily wiped her cheeks with the long sleeves of her shirt, not knowing that the huge wet blot on the pillow will still give her away. A moment later, Will peeked his head inside the doorway.

"Oh, honey!" he said, his face looking worn. He went over to lay beside her on the bed, and although she turned her back from him, he scooted closer to her to wrap his arm around her abdomen.

Emma didn't say anything. She didn't trust herself to speak, because she knew it would trigger fresh tears to fall from her eyes. However, she couldn't hide her sniffling.

Will propped himself up a bit with an elbow and kissed her cheek softly. He said, "I'm sorry your folks couldn't come over for Christmas, Em. I know you really wanted them to, especially Mom, but we can't control the weather. It's better for them to stay in Virginia than brave the snowstorms."

Emma's sobs grew louder with the mention of her folks and in a little while, she rolled around on the bed, faced Will, and freely cried into his old college sweatshirt. He held her tighter with both arms and repeatedly kissed her hair, whispering words of comfort once in a while.

He serenaded her with Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas as she continued to sniffle on his chest. Her breathing evened out a little and she seemed to finally relax.

She fell asleep in his arms that night to the sound of his voice.

xxxxx

Christmas eve came, and for the first time in almost three weeks, Emma was propped on the couch in the living room, sipping a mug of hot chocolate as Will tried his best to decorate their Christmas tree.

"Put a couple more of those red Christmas balls on that branch by the left, Will, to make the tree look balanced," she said.

"You like bossing me around, don't you?" he asked with a smile, complying with her wishes.

She grinned at him, nodding her head. "The tree looks wonderful! You're doing a great job, honey."

They gained a sense of normalcy on the lead up to Christmas. It was perhaps because of the Christmas movies, or the carols, or the Christmas cheer, but most probably, it was because of the good news from Dr. Anderberry.

They had gone to their last prenatal visit of the year two days ago and the results of her final examination looked encouraging. They both felt relieved. Nonetheless, out of his frustration from her behavior in the past days, Will ratted on Emma to Dr. Anderberry on how she acted at home, like she was going to miscarry at any second. She got a scolding from the doctor.

"I'm not saying that you not worry at all, I'm just saying you not to worry too much, and judging from what Will said, you worried like there was no tomorrow! Our mind and emotions play a very big part on how our bodies function physiologically, Emma, so if you keep thinking about the worst, it may just happen. God forbid it, though!" said the doctor. She continued more gently, "You have to stay positive, Emma. We're almost at the finish line."

Emma was taken aback, realization hitting her now that another person apart from Will and their families tried to reason with her, a very good doctor at that. She when they reached the car, she broke their awkward silence and promised him she would try to be more cheerful and let him in. He turned to look at her with a smile on his face as he said, "That's all I'm asking for, Em." After that moment, things turned for the better in their home life.

Will put the finishing touches on the Christmas tree, adjusting the star at its tip. Even though they were to spend Christmas alone, he felt happy because Emma didn't throw another fit when his own parents couldn't celebrate Christmas with them. The roads were very slippery this year due to the scattered snowstorms they experienced sporadically. In his heart, Will was kind of glad that they would be spending Christmas alone, with only each other for company, because it would be the last time they would be doing so. This Christmas felt very special to him.

"Are you ready for the test run?" he asked Emma brightly.

She nodded happily, her Bambi eyes lighting up like a child's.

"Here we go!" said Will as her turned on the Christmas lights.

He stepped back from the tree and joined her on the couch. They watched the dancing lights, their faces full of delight. They were entertained by the lights for quite a while, the Christmas music playing softly in the background adding to their contentment.

Emma snuggled further into Will's chest as far as her swollen belly could allow her, and he lifted her chin with a finger to face him.

"I love you, Emma."

"I love you, too, Will."

They shared passionate kisses on the couch, the only ones they have shared in three weeks.

xxxxx

Christmas day came, the sun peeking out from its hiding place under the clouds. The wintry sunlight was a welcome change from the dark skies they beheld for most of December. Will was woken up on this sunny morning with kisses all over his face by his very pregnant wife.

"Merry Christmas, Will!" she said after kissing his chin one last time.

"Merry Christmas to you, too, Emma!" he replied, wiping the sleep from his eyes. He gave her a sweet kiss after doing so.

"Let's go downstairs and open presents," she said enthusiastically.

"Okay! That's a brilliant idea!"

He helped her go slowly down the stairs even though she wanted to go faster.

"Emma, slow down! I don't want the babies to come into the world before their due date!"

"Sorry!" she said to Will. To the babies, she said, "Don't you dare make an appearance before the second week of January!" as she rubbed her abdomen gently.

Will helped Emma settle into the couch before he got the presents from under the tree for her to open. They got some personal items here and there from family and friends, but mostly, they got baby things.

"Open this one next, Em. It's from me. I hope you like it!"

She carefully unwrapped a small rectangular package, smiling at Will. The present was a heart-shaped silver locket on a silver chain. It was engraved with 'We love you, Mom!' on one side, the one which comes in contact with the wearer's chest.

"Open it, Em."

She did, and in it, she found her picture and Will's.

"It's a four-picture locket. It already has our pictures in it. We can add the twins' pictures later," he explained.

"I love it," she said, her eyes tearing up, "It's perfect!" She gave him a kiss on the lips. "Thank you, Will."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you like it," he said, clearly happy. "Now, where's my present?"

Emma handed him not one, but two presents.

The first one was a book entitled Baby: An Owner's Manual, which made Will laugh.

"This will come in handy, Em. Thanks!" he said, chuckling.

The second one was a messenger diaper bag.

"That's going to be useful when you decide to take the twins out for a walk or something. I thought the diaper bag we got during the baby shower was too feminine for your taste," Emma said, shrugging. It was a pink one with printed lollipops. "It has something inside for you!"

"A present within a present, huh?"

He opened the bag and took out a white t-shirt that had 'The Best Daddy in the World' printed on it in bold black letters.

"I made it months ago using the letter press at school. I was surprised you never found it."

Will wore the t-shirt over his pajama top, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"I love my presents! Thanks, Em," he said, kissing her on the lips. "Let's have some Christmas brunch. I'll make you your favorite!"

That Christmas day turned out to be the best they had yet.

xxxxx

Two days after Christmas, in the wee hours of the morning, Will was woken up by a sob coming from the bathroom. He rushed over to Emma in a heartbeat, suddenly awake and alert. She was standing by the bathroom sink, gripping the edges for support. Their eyes met, Emma's wide with fear and Will's with a questioning look.

"Will, my water broke!"

* * *

><p>AN: I thought it was healthy to inject some drama into the story, because life has its fair share of it. I could never completely abandon the fluff, however. LOL! Any thoughts about the chapter? Feel free to review. :)<p>

Thank you to everyone who has read my Wemma fic, and a special thanks to all who have reviewed as well. ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

**Two Hearts Beat As One: Chapter 10**

Will's jaw dropped and his face was drained of color. He felt a bit wobbly on his feet for an instant. It took a few seconds before he could process what she said to him.

"Will, my water broke!" Emma repeated, breaking down in front of him and crying helplessly.

Will sprang into action. He took Emma in his arms and slowly helped her to the recliner. He gave her a kiss on the lips before he said, "It's okay, Emma. I'm going to get our hospital things, then I'll come back for you and help you change. I'm thinking I'll drive you over to the hospital myself. Just try to relax, okay? Can you do that for me?"

Emma nodded numbly at his words, and he proceeded to do what he had to do. He was surprisingly calm and collected as he got the prepacked bag from the closet and some warm clothes for Emma and himself. _Thank goodness Emma is so organized! _It took him less than a minute to get everything.

He changed clothes in a flash and helped Emma in the task. In less than ten minutes, they were out the door, the full moon their only witness in the deadly silence. He helped her get in the backseat and drove off towards the hospital at breakneck speed.

"Hold on, Em, we're almost there."

"Please drive carefully, Will," she managed to choke out in between soft sobs.

They made it to the hospital in less than 15 minutes without any incident, the deserted streets helping them reach their destination quickly. It was the Christmas holidays, and everyone was still snuggled in his or her warm bed, dreaming peacefully. Will and Emma, on the other hand, seemed to be living a nightmare.

xxxxx

The whole process of admission was a blur to both of them and when they settled in despite their frazzled state, they found themselves in a generic hospital room, Emma hooked to two fetal monitors and a blood pressure cuff, with Will by her side, whispering words of encouragement in her ear to ease her anxiety.

"Everything seems to be going fine," the nurse said, "The twins are coping well with the labor. Dr. Anderberry will be with you shortly, you're lucky she is the resident-on-duty today. Try to get some rest while waiting, Mrs. Schuester."

"Oh, Will, I'm so scared, we're not supposed to have the twins yet until January," said Emma after the nurse left.

"We can't do anything about that now, Em." He squeezed her hand and gave her a peck on the lips. "We'll just have to see this through and hope for the best, and so far, so good. Anyway, we're in the 35th week now, right? I've learned from research that twins born during this time may not need special care. Let's pray the babies will be healthy and completely fine. Who knows, they may be able to come home with us."

"You're right, of course, Will, the babies are doing well," said Emma, forcing herself to believe him. "But I'm scared of the C-section, too. What if something goes wrong?" She started crying again.

"Hush now, Em," he said, standing up and hugging her as best as he could. "We have to be positive about this, there's nothing to it. You are as healthy as a horse, you will get through this, _we _will get through this. I'm going to be there with you all the way, if it makes you feel any better. You are not alone." He stared into her eyes so intensely and sincerely that her breath caught in her chest and she dared herself to hope and believe.

"I love you, Will," she said, giving him a small smile.

"As I love you." He gave her another kiss.

xxxxx

They were in the operating room, minutes away from an emergency Caesarean section, Emma having just received spinal anesthesia, which she endured bravely. She was clutching Will's hand tightly now, as she would be awake for the entire procedure.

"I'm so proud of you, Emma," Will told her, smiling although his eyes were glistening with tears.

"I'm still scared, Will. Please don't leave me," she pleaded as tears started to stream from her eyes.

"I'm here for you, Em, I wouldn't miss this for the world," he said as he kissed her lips.

"Okay, everyone, let's do this. We have twins to deliver before the sun rises. Just try to relax, Mr. And Mrs. Schuester, you and your babies are in good hands. Can you feel this, Emma?" said Dr. Anderberry.

"No."

"Then it's time. Scalpel, please . . . "

It was a surreal experience for both of them, one which they could hardly remember in detail if not for the pictures and some videos clips taken during that time. All they could remember vividly was the overwhelming sense of happiness and relief that washed over them when they heard the babies cry and held them for the first time.

First came their boy, lustily crying after the doctor delivered him. Tears of joy streamed down Will's face as he cut the cord carefully, both he and Emma catching a glimpse of him before he was taken away for examination by the pediatrician, a precaution taken when delivering premature babies.

"He's beautiful, Em, just perfect," he said as he gave her a peck on the lips. "You're doing a good job."

"Yes, he is, and he sounds healthy, too. I can't wait to hold him and his sister in my arms!" she said, smiling through her tears.

"Here comes your girl," the doctor interrupted them after a minute.

Will cut the cord, his tears running unchecked. Emma gave a huge sigh of relief as she and Will saw her, perfect in every way. The baby began to cry, even louder than her brother.

"Oh, I can tell she's going to be a really good singer someday," Emma joked while their daughter was taken to be examined and she was being stitched up. She was so happy, she felt like she would burst.

"I think so, too," said Will, laughing, his heart full of joy.

They continued to cry and laugh at the same time, sharing little kisses as they waited to hold their babies. Everything went well with the C-section, all their fears had been unfounded. In all the excitement, Emma's OCD seemed to fade in the background. Her maternal instinct started to kick in, and all she could think about were their babies . . . and Will. They were a family.

"Would you like to hold your boy, Mommy and Daddy?" asked the nurse carrying one of their twins. She handed Will a squirming blue bundle.

Will reached for his son cautiously, a bit frightened of dropping him, as most first-time fathers usually feel. He carried him in his arms gently and lovingly.

"Hello, David! I'm your Daddy," he said softly, grinning from ear-to-ear as he looked at his son's face. He handed him carefully to Emma after a few seconds. "Here's your Mommy, baby."

Emma eagerly reached for her son, not minding at all that she had been recently stitched up. He seemed to fit perfectly in her arms.

"Hello, baby boy!" she cooed. "You look like your Daddy." She smiled an equally huge smile as Will's, her eyes lighting up. Will smiled proudly at his wife.

"And here is your daughter, Mr. Schuester," said another nurse, handing Will a pink bundle this time.

"Hello, Alexandra! I've waited for so long to meet you," said Will, choking back tears. He carried her as carefully as he did her brother. "She looks like you, Em." He handed her their daughter as well.

"Hello, baby girl! She's beautiful, Will." She looked at her babies in her arms, hardly able to believe that they were safe in them. Cradling her babies in her embrace was the most natural thing in the world to do, and she was surprised that she was good at it.

Will fussed over their children. "Ten fingers and ten toes on each of them!" he said happily, grinning at Emma.

Even after her ordeal, Emma managed to roll her eyes at Will. She chortled as Will continued to smile hugely at her.

"I love you, Will, and I love you David and Alexandra, so much!"

"I love you so much, Emma, and David and Alexandra," said Will, loving how his children's names rolled off his tongue.

They stared at their children with love in their eyes as the pediatrician, Dr. Murray, explained that the babies seemed to be perfectly healthy, having a good birth weight for preemie twins and good, loud cries. She explained they had to be kept at the NICU for at least 24 hours for observation just to be sure that nothing was wrong with them. After that, Dr. Anderberry announced that Emma was doing well, too, but needed to be monitored at the PACU for a few hours before she could be taken to her room.

They were left alone for a few precious minutes after that to adore their babies. One of the nurses offered to take pictures of them before the twins were whisked off to the NICU and Emma to the PACU. She ended up taking seven pictures: two of Will with one twin, then the other; two of Emma with one twin, then the other; two with each of them with both; and finally, their first family picture with both twins together. A lot of shuffling was involved in the process, but no one minded at all.

And so, that was how their twins came into the world on December 27, 2014, David William Schuester coming first at 4:30 am and his sister, Alexandra Emma Schuester, joining him a minute later. Life couldn't have been more perfect for Will and Emma during that wonderful blessed day.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm so sorry for the very late update, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for sticking with my story! It still has one or two chapters left, so I hope you stick around long enough to read the ending. :) As usual, reviews are much appreciated!<p>

P.S. I'm loving the Wemma we are getting on Glee this season! Group hug, Wemma peeps! XXX


	11. Chapter 11

I think it's high time for a cutefest. Enjoy! ^_^

**Two Hearts Beat As One: Chapter 11**

It was the morning of New Year's Eve and cooing noises could be heard in Emma Schuester's hospital room. The sound did not come from babies, though, as one might expect. It came from one Will Schuester. The happy family was all bunched up on Emma's bed, the proud parents blissfully cuddling their newborns. Will was reduced to baby talk and Emma was giggling by his side. The whole scene was adorable to watch.

"Will, no baby talk, please," said Emma jokingly. "I want our babies to understand and speak proper English as soon as they are capable of it."

"Oh, c'mon, Em. They are only a few days old," he said, looking at his daughter in his arms to his son in Emma's.

"Fine!"

Will continued with his antics and Emma joined him. He raised his eyebrows at her but she just rolled her eyes and gave him a sweet kiss. He smiled widely at her after that.

"You want to switch babies now?"

"Okay!"

"Hello, my little cutie pie!" Will said to his son, "Who is so adorable? You are!" David opened his eyes at that point and stared at his father curiously.

"He's got your eyes, Will, well, at least their shape. Both of them still have grayish eyes. I wonder what color they will be in the future."

"That he has. Baby Alex has got your Bambi eyes, though. They are really pretty. I think she's going to be a ginger, too. What very little hair she has has an auburn shade. I guess your parents will be happy about that," he said the last sentence with a laugh and kissed her cheek.

She laughed with him. It had become an inside joke between them that her parents were ginger supremacists since that fateful night when Will met her parents for the first time. Rusty and Rose Pillsbury had mellowed down with their ginger talk, but occasionally, they relapsed.

"It could still be brown like yours, we won't know for sure until a few months' time. Honestly, I want the babies' hair color to be anything other than red. It would be like defying my parents."

"Ooh, why so rebellious today, Mrs. Schuester? I like it!" This time, he gave her a long kiss on the lips.

"Didn't you know that I have always been a rebel, General Schuester?" she joked.

Will laughed loudly, startling the babies, who squirmed in their parents' arms.

"Sorry, babies," said Will, giving each of his twins a kiss on the forehead. "Where is Dr. Anderberry? Doesn't she know that the twins really want to go home."

It had been four days since the twins were born and it was New Year's Eve. The little family was alone today, but that had not been the case for the past three days. They had been bombarded with visitors, friends and family from Lima and beyond. Both sets of grandparents had seen the twins as the weather cooperated, the snow storms only now a distant memory. They had been so happy to see the babies, each claiming that one or the other looked like himself or herself. Some of the Glee kids were able to visit them. Shannon managed to drag Sue along with her when she visited them two days ago. Will and Sue had a temporary truce in the spirit of Christmas, Sue even commenting that the babies were cute and did not appear to be little golden marmosets.

Emma looked fondly at her twins, caressing and kissing their cheeks. They were very healthy for preemies and had only spent 24 hours in the NICU. They had been rooming in with her and Will, and both of them had sort of established a routine in caring for the twins, taking turns in feeding them and changing their diapers. Emma needed to don a mask and a pair of gloves for the task, but she did such a good job of it, without gagging, that Will was so proud of her. She considered being able to change diapers quite an achievement. They were a little sleep deprived, but they did not mind because they regarded every moment spent with the twins as precious.

Dr. Anderberry finally appeared at 9:30 in the morning while making her morning rounds. She said that everything looked good and gave Emma the all clear. She and the twins were free to go home.

As Will packed their belongings, Emma busied herself with changing the twins into their going-home outfits and securing them in their car seats. She was singing a lullaby sweetly to them and the babies responded to her voice by flailing their arms and legs in the air. Will found the scene very heartwarming that he stopped doing his task and hugged Emma from behind, looking at their children with his chin on her shoulder. She smiled and kissed his cheek softly.

"They look so cute in their matching ladybug onesies, Em."

"I'm glad they fit perfectly, Will. Let's take a picture of them, they are too adorable!"

After another picture-taking session with the twins, they swaddled them warmly in baby blankets to fight the winter chill outside.

"We're going home!" said Emma, her eyes twinkling.

xxxxx

"I'm surprised there isn't actually a welcoming committee waiting for us over here. I was half expecting another surprise party like the baby shower the Glee kids and our families threw for us," said Will as he carefully set down both carriers with the babies in them on the couch in the living room before sitting down beside his children.

"They actually paid attention to what we wanted, that's a surprise," said Emma, settling down beside Will and peering at their children. "They look like angels, Will."

"And they're asleep, that's good. What say we get them to the nursery, sound good? I think we could do well with a little sleep, too."

"Yes," said Emma, moving to lift one of the carriers from the couch.

"I'll carry them, honey. You're not supposed to lift heavy objects yet, have you forgotten?"

"They are not so heavy, dear. Besides, my incision is healing well."

"I'll take none of that, Em. We have to be careful, we don't want you back in the hospital," he said, lifting the two carriers easily and moving to the stairs. "And leave the bags, I'll come back for them. I do, however, need someone to open the nursery door for me."

"Okay, okay."

When Emma opened the door, they were met with a huge banner on the opposite wall. It said, "Welcome home, Baby David and Baby Alexandra!" Balloons were tied to the cribs and additional stuffed animals were sitting on the love seat. They noticed a platter of fruits, cheese, and toast on the ottoman, as well as bottle of sparkling cider. There was a huge card there, too. It was larger than a legal size folder.

"I guess we were wrong, they do have a surprise for us."

"Did someone break into our house?" Will chuckled as he put the carriers on the love seat. "I can't remember ever loaning our house key to anyone."

Emma looked over her still sleeping babies then picked up the card. It was filled with well wishes from their family and friends. A copy of their house key was also taped to it, which she showed to Will.

"Aww, they are so sweet, Will! Apparently, it was Puck who 'borrowed' your house key when you left it lying around in our hospital room. He had a copy made; he swears it was the only copy made. It also says here that Blaine and Rachel were the ones who sneaked in here earlier today to decorate and make us breakfast. Majority of everyone we know has signed this card."

"I love this surprise."

"I do, too." She turned to the cribs and her heart melted at what she saw. "Aww! Now, whose brilliant idea is this?"

Will blushed a little, a hint of pink coloring his cheeks. "Mine, actually. It was meant as a surprise for you."

In each of the cribs was another stuffed toy. The one nearer the window, their son's, had a Cookie Monster toy sitting on a baby pillow. Their daughter's crib had an Elmo toy in it.

"Elmo always reminds me of you, Em, ever since Sue called you that during one Christmas. It's probably because Elmo is a ginger like you, and I'm thinking, like Alex. I don't think David is going to be a ginger, so I bought him Cookie Monster instead. Cookie Monster reminds me of myself because I _love_ cookies, and since David looks so much like me even though he is only a few days old, I thought it was fitting to get him a Cookie Monster toy."

"I love them, Will. I think the babies love them, too. It's a great welcome home present for them," said Emma, moving to where Will was and giving him a long, sweet kiss.

However, before the kiss ended, they were interrupted by a cry from one of the babies.

"It looks like someone's hungry."

"Ooh, don't worry, Alex, Mommy's here," said Emma, taking the baby in her arms. She quieted a bit but did not stop squirming. David continued to snooze in his carrier. "I think the babies will be having their breakfast before us, Will."

"More like second breakfast!" he joked.

"You and your Lord of the Rings jokes," she chuckled. She started to breastfeed Alex, cooing at her while the baby was feeding.

Will gazed in awe at Emma and their daughter. He never thought she would be comfortable breastfeeding, but she proved him wrong. She was even brave enough to use a breast pump. She had settled into her new role as a mother quite well. The sight before him made him love her even more, if that was possible.

After a while, he took his son in his arms and gingerly sat on one corner of the ottoman facing his girls. David did look so much like him. Watching his son in his arms and his daughter in her mother's, then Emma, he wondered how one person could love so much. He loved them all so much.

"You're next, buddy," he told David and kissed his cheek. "David is such a quiet baby, Em. He's a good boy."

"Alex isn't half as bad, Will. She's just good at communicating her needs. She quiets down easily, especially when you sing to them. She's a good girl." To Alex, she said, "That's you done, sweetie." She gave her a kiss after making her burp before putting her in her carrier.

Will handed David to her and got Alex out of her carrier. "She is a good girl. You're right, she's just more vocal." He kissed her forehead. "I'm amazed at how she looks just like you. I think we won the lottery all over again, Em. Our boy looks like me and our girl looks like you. We have mini-me's! What are the odds of that happening?"

"I'm guessing you're happy about that," she said, smiling. "We're not 100% sure about them looking like us, though, they are only four days old." He pouted when she said that, using his puppy dog eyes on her. "But they are bound to resemble us, I mean, we are their parents," she added. He smiled back. After a few minutes, she said, "David's finished, we should tuck them in their cribs."

They placed their little ones in their respective cribs, transferring the balloons, pillows, and Elmo and Cookie Monster on the rocking chair in one corner of the room. Finally, they started on their breakfast, sharing kisses and sleepy smiles.

"You have some sleep now, Em," said Will when they finished eating. "I'm going to take care of this first, and don't worry about a thing, I'll take the baby monitor in the kitchen. I'll join you later."

"Thanks, Daddy! I think I'll have a shower first before I go to sleep," she yawned, then gave him a small peck on the lips.

"No problem, Mommy. You go do that."

Twenty minutes later, Will found his wife on their bed, newly showered and sleeping soundly. He gave her the lightest of kisses on her forehead before he showered. Ten minutes later, he joined her in bed. She instinctively turned to his side of the bed to burrow into his chest while still sound asleep. He kissed the top of her head and drifted off himself.

xxxxx

Ten minutes to midnight, and New Year's Day, found both Will and Emma by the nursery casement windows, gazing into the night sky. The babies have just been fed and tucked in the crib, oblivious of the special day just minutes away.

"Em, I have a surprise for you."

"What? Will this day of surprises never end? I'm not complaining, though. What is it?" she asked, standing on her toes to kiss his chin.

"Open your locket."

Emma glanced down on her chest to find the heart-shaped locket Will had given her for Christmas on its usual place. She gave him a bemused smile and opened it carefully. In the dim light of the nursery, she caught sight of two additional pictures joining her own and Will's. The locket was complete.

"It's lovely, Will," she said a little tearfully, leaning up to him to give him a kiss on the cheek. "I never noticed when you put the pictures in. When did you do it?"

"I have my secret ways," he teased.

She laughed. "You mean like that time you supposedly went to the bathroom when we had that dinner at a pizza place months ago but instead bought the ladybug onesie for the baby?"

"How did you know?" asked Will, a little surprised.

"I have my secret ways," Emma retorted, giving him a wink.

He laughed at that and gave her a kiss on the tip of her nose. "Well, if you must know, I did it this afternoon when you had another power nap. The babies cooperated by keeping quiet and being cute when I took the pictures. Those pictures are new, you know," he said proudly.

"They certainly look adorable. Thank you, Will!" she said gratefully, giving him another kiss.

"It's turning out to be a perfect New Year's Eve, Em. The stars shining bright . . ."

"Some things never change."

"Only this time, it's New Year's Eve, not Christmas Eve With You."

They both laughed, remembering the song they sang together during their first Christmas as a couple. They had so many precious memories and they were continuing to make more treasured moments.

Will wrapped his arms around his wife while Emma rested her head on his chest. They both sighed contentedly. It was only a minute to midnight and they kept eyeing the digital clock by the bookshelf on one side of the room.

"The fireworks are going to wake the babies," said Emma.

"They'll be okay."

At the stroke of midnight, colorful fireworks erupted into the night sky. Will and Emma had a very good vantage point from the room, which was filled with multicolored lights and well as muffled sounds from the fireworks and firecrackers. As Emma watched the spectacle in wonder, Will gently cradled her face in his hands to get her attention. He gave her the softest and sweetest New Year's Day kiss she ever had. She could not help but caress his cheek as she melted into the kiss. When they parted, they were both smiling and looking into each other's eyes, their foreheads still touching.

"Happy New Year, my love," Emma said.

"Happy New Year, Em. I love you so much," Will replied.

"I love you, too, very much."

Will was about to lean in for another kiss when they heard a soft cry. It was from David this time. Both parents moved to the crib where the babies had been sleeping. They figured out earlier in the afternoon that the babies slept better when they shared a crib.

"Well, someone wants to join the party. You just had your dinner, Davey," said Will, getting the baby out of the crib and rocking him slowly.

Emma got Alex as well because she looked like she was about to bawl. However, she relaxed in her mother's arms. They moved to the love seat with their babies, the fireworks forgotten.

"Why don't you sing for them, Will? Your singing always relaxes them."

His smooth tenor filled the air in the room . . .

_You are my sunshine,_

_My only sunshine._

_You make me happy_

_When skies are grey._

_You'll never know, dear,_

_How much I love you._

_Please don't take_

_My sunshine away._

Will sang the verse repeatedly, then Emma joined him. Their voices always blended well together. They did not become aware that there weren't exploding fireworks in the night sky anymore. The babies relaxed in their parents arms and were soon asleep again.

_Please don't take_

_My sunshine away._

They sang one last time. After that, they stayed in the love seat with their sleeping babies, lovingly looking at them and also at each other. They were so hopeful for the future.

"This moment . . . here . . . right now . . . is perfect, Will. I'm gleeful to share it with you and our babies."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Em."

Their lives together have just begun.

* * *

><p>AN: Yay! I finished my first Glee story! :D Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, and subscribed. I'm thinking of writing an epilogue for this, but I'm not sure when it will come out. The Wemma we are getting from the show is making it difficult for me to write. Their scenes together are just perfect! ^_^<p>

I have been meaning to incorporate Elmo and Cookie Monster in this story from the beginning and they finally made it. :) I don't own the songs, but all of you know that already.

I want to thank rocklandgirl for suggesting the Wemma fic collaboration down at GF during the summer hiatus. That was what got me to write. The rebel reference is for you, Barb. ;)


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Hello! It's been quite a while! :) I'm feeling a bit sad that some of the Glee kids will graduate in just two weeks' time, but I'm glad that Wemma will always be there for as long as there is Glee.

Last chapter felt like the ending for me, but I couldn't leave you readers wondering how Will and Emma's twins will look like, could I? ;) Enjoy, and once again, thank you for reading! I hope you review! ^_^

**Two Hearts Beat As One: Epilogue**

"Rise and shine, sleepy head! Guess who woke up right before I did," Will greeted his wife of almost eight years, rolling over in bed, embracing her, and kissing her temple. A chuckle escaped his lips at the joke he made.

Emma rolled over to face her husband, smiling at him and reaching up slightly to give him a kiss on the lips. When the kiss ended, she said, "What is that supposed to mean, Will?"

She could not, however, hide her laughter, which came out in short giggles, because she knew exactly what he meant, just as she did years ago when he first used that line on her.

"What time is it?"

"It's only five o'clock," Will said unapologetically as he hovered over her, nibbled her ear, and played with her hair.

"Mmm, I think you'll get what you want this morning, Mr. Schuester, if you promise to be good all day," she said, running her hands over his muscular arms.

"I like the sound of that. I promise to be good, Mrs. Schuester. And I'll make sure we don't wake the babies, too," he said blissfully.

They gave in to their passions before starting the day in earnest.

xxxxx

By 6:30 in the morning, they were lazily spread-eagled on the freshly made bed, already showered and dressed in casual clothes, Emma stroking Will's curls.

"Honey, should we wake the babies now? It's going to be an exciting day for them."

"You just wait for a few minutes, baby, you'll see that we don't have to," Will replied knowingly, continuing to kiss and cuddle in bed with his wife.

True enough, fifteen minutes later, with the sun shining through their cream-colored curtains during that fine June day, they heard a knock on their bedroom door.

"Who is it?"

"It's us, Daddy. May we come in?" piped up a five-year-old David. His sister could be heard whispering to him outside the door.

"You may enter, little ones, the door is unlocked."

"Thanks, Mommy!" chorused the twins as the doorknob clicked open.

They came bounding on the bed, David with his wild tangle of sandy blond curls and Alexandra with her more manageable ginger curls. They looked at their parents with their hazel eyes, both pairs the same color as Will's, expectant. David's eyes were small and smiling while Alex's were big and bright.

"So, today is the big day, huh?" Will said.

His children nodded energetically in his direction.

"So big in fact that you forgot to greet us good morning," added Emma, pretending to be hurt.

"Sorry, Mommy," said Alex, moving towards Emma and giving her a kiss and a big hug. "Good morning, Mommy!"

"Good morning, Daddy!" said David, hugging Will tightly and kissing his cheek.

The children went on to hug and kiss their other parent, the morning greetings ending in a huge tickle match where Will seemed to be getting the upper hand on everybody.

"Enough, Daddy, please!" said Alex, breathless with laughter.

Everybody was giggling at this point, including Will and Emma. Finally, Will stopped tickling everyone and gave his wife and children each a big kiss on their foreheads.

"It's the first day of summer vacation! Yay! What do you kids want to do today?" Emma asked.

"You already know, Mommy," said David, hugging his mom again.

"You and Daddy are taking us to the park for the football tryouts today," explained Alex patiently.

"Oh, are we?" Will continued the teasing, bringing his daughter in his lap and smoothing out her ginger curls. They were the exact shade of red as Emma's. He reached over to ruffle his son's hair affectionately and added, "I think you need a haircut, Davey. You can't play soccer with that wild hair of yours, it will prevent you from seeing the ball."

"I wonder where he got it from?" said Emma, teasing Will. They all knew Will's hair would be just as unruly as David's if he grew it out. Will laughed at the comment. He was always very proud that David was very much like him, from his hair, his chin dimple, to his love of sports and music, even the way he smiled. They both had that same crooked dorky grin on their faces at the moment, which Emma found heart-warming.

"Yes, you're right, Daddy," David agreed. He turned to his mom and asked, "Can I get one as short as Daddy's? I will look just like him, but his hair is darker."

"Of course, sweetie, whatever you like. I'm going to miss your long curls, though," said Emma, kissing his nose.

"I don't have to get one, do I, Mommy? We can just tie my hair in a pony tail," said Alex.

"No, you don't have to, honey. I'll tie your hair for you every time before a match," Emma said fondly to her daughter.

"If some babies want to make it to their tryouts, I think they need to get moving," Will interrupted.

"We're not babies," said Alex, rolling her eyes just like Emma does.

"You will always be my babies," he said, lifting them, one in each arm, and kissing their cheeks noisily. "Can you share a tub today? We have to move fast and that saves us some time."

"Okay, just this once," said David, laughing from being kissed by his father.

"Let me say goodbye to my babies first, sweetheart," said Emma, moving closer to Will and their children. She gave them kisses all over their faces before she let them go. They started giggling again.

"Don't I get a kiss, too?" Will asked, using his puppy dog eyes on her.

Emma gave him a kiss on the lips, which he returned ardently. It only made the children giggle more.

"Off you go. Don't make too much mess, okay? And don't get your Daddy wet, he already showered. I'm going to make us breakfast while you have your bath."

xxxxx

An hour later, Will and Emma were holding hands while sitting on the stands by the football field in their local park. Both were clutching at the other's hand tightly, nervously watching their children kick some balls around and do drills. A familiar face eagerly joined them from their place on the benches.

"Hey, you two!" Shannon greeted them enthusiastically. "Got dragged here by the two punkins, I presume?"

"Hey, coach," both greeted their close friend.

"Shan, please be reminded that we don't want any special treatment for the kids, especially since you are in charge of the local Under 6 team," said Will seriously, gaining a bemused smile from Emma and winks between her and Shannon.

"Duly noted, Will, and besides, they don't need any sort of special treatment. They are naturally good athletes. I think they will both be in our starting eleven line-up."

Emma burst out laughing at this point.

"I'm sorry," she apologized in between suppressed giggles. "Only, you two sound very serious about everything. I thought it was only you, Will, but you're just as into it as he is, Shannon," she said. "It's not a bad thing, though," she added as an afterthought.

"C'mon, Emma," Will feigned exasperation. "Football is a way of life." To Shannon, he asked, "Are the kids really good?"

Emma and Shannon laughed at him.

"Don't worry, punkin. I know that the most important thing about being on the team is learning teamwork and discipline, and of course, having fun. I won't push the kids too hard, they are very young, after all," she said to Emma. "And yes, Will they are really good, but you know that already. Alex says that you played with them every day after school or Glee club practice since the winter snow melted."

"That's good to know," Will said, full of pride for his children.

"I've got to go. I have to make the announcement on who makes it to the team," she said.

"I really hope all the kids make it, Will. I don't know how those who don't can handle rejection."

"They will all make the team, sweetheart, trust me. I've gone through all this when I was around their age, too. Plus, there are only sixteen of them and this is just like a summer football camp."

Will kissed Emma sweetly before they turned their attention to what was happening on the field again.

xxxxx

"Football tryouts was so much fun, Daddy!" said David, skipping along while walking hand-in-hand with Will on the way to the car. "And we made the team! Did you see me run so fast? Did you see me make a goal?"

"Of course I did, sweetie, and so did Mommy. We even captured it on camera," Will replied, picking up his son in his embrace.

"Did you see me, too, Daddy? I blocked Patrick's goal with my foot. I kicked the ball as hard as I could and I didn't fall over," said Alex, who was being held by Emma.

"Yes, honey, both Mommy and I saw it and we got it on camera as well. Do you like to be the goalkeeper?"

"No, not really, because I want to run around, too, and keepers don't get to do that. I want to be a defender!"

"I want to be a midfielder just like David Beckham! We even have the same name!" said David.

"You might just get what you want if you work hard for it, my angels," said Emma, amused by all the football talk. "Now, who wants some gelato?"

A chorus of me's erupted, the loudest one Will's.

xxxxx

"So, how do you like your haircut, sonny boy?" Will asked David when he and Emma tucked the twins in.

"I'm still getting used to it, but I love it, Daddy," said David, beaming at Will.

"Now, David really looks like you, Daddy," piped Alex. "Will you play with us tomorrow in the backyard before football practice?"

"Of course!" said Will. "Maybe Mommy will play with us, too."

"I can barely kick the ball," said Emma, "I'll watch and cheer, though."

"I can't wait for Auntie Shannon to give us our positions. I'm crossing my fingers that I'll be a midfielder," said David.

"I want to be a defender, but I guess if we get to be strikers, that's cool, too, right, Davey?"

"Yup. But I don't want to be a keeper, Alex. Like you said, I want to run around during the game."

"Okay, enough football talk. Sleep tight little ones, don't let the bed bugs bite," Emma interrupted while she and Will gave the children good night kisses.

"Please sing for us so we can sleep," pleaded Alex.

"Yes, please!" added David.

"Okay, kids," said Will, giving Emma a crooked smile.

They sang together:

_You are my sunshine,_

_My only sunshine._

_You make me happy_

_When skies are grey._

_You'll never know, dear,_

_How much I love you._

_Please don't take_

_My sunshine away._

The kids joined them when they sang a second time, Alex singing at the top of her lungs. Will and Emma exchanged glances, reminded of a past Glee club co-captain, one Rachel Berry. After one last round of singing, the children yawned widely. For some reason, You Are My Sunshine always made them sleepy.

"Good night, kids!" they said together.

"Good night, Mommy and Daddy!" said the twins as their parents turned off the lights.

xxxxx

"Oh my God, Will, what have you done to our babies? They know so much about football and they're only five!" said Emma as she and Will fluffed up their pillows.

"Does it annoy you much, Mrs. Schuester? We could tone it down a bit if it does," he said, joining Emma under the covers and giving her a small kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Well . . . not really," she admitted. "I actually find it adorable. They are so much like you."

"Are you sure? We could take them to synchronized swimming lessons instead. God knows it's such a good sport," he said, smiling, suddenly remembering his very wet proposal to Emma. "I have such a soft spot for synchronized swimming."

"Haha! I wonder why?" said Emma, then, they fell in a comfortable silence for a few seconds, remembering how the proposal went.

"They are so much like you, too, you know. Kind . . . sweet . . . caring . . . and, very adorable," he said earnestly, wrapping his arms around Emma as she nestled on his chest, kissing her hair after he spoke each adjective.

"Are you deliberately trying to get on my good side tonight, Mr. Schuester? I must admit, it's working," she laughed softly.

"Whatever are you talking about, sweetheart?" he said, kissing her hair again then shifting their positions so he could nuzzle her neck.

"Today was perfect, Will. I'm surprised how we never seem to run out of perfect moments together, you, me, and the kids."

"Every day is perfect with you in my life, Emma. I love you with everything I am and everything I ever hope to be."

"I love you so much, Will."

They shared sweet kisses, and then some. They fell asleep in each other's arms afterwards, as they have done countless of times. Life is good!

-Fin-


End file.
